The New Legend of CrystalLake
by ianramos22
Summary: Harry is raised by Jason. Wrong boy who lived, James Jr. Black Ops. MOM special unit under Amelia Bones. Summoned out of the Goblet of Fire. Hilarity Ensues. Bashing mom and Ron, stalker Ginny, malepottersbash, manipulative Dumbledore, naive Hermione, Griffindors, angsty Lily, clueless/smart Malfoy, overpowered Jason and Harry Voorhees...Jason will be able to talk just a heads up.
1. The beginning of the End

"Happy birthday James Jr. Happy birthday to you!!!"

"Thanks evyone. This is almost as suprsing as me beatin the dark lord!"

...hahahahhaha!" Everyone started laughing and shaking their heads.

"That's my son, man after my own heart," laughed James

"Thank you, Sirius, for taking us to this camp!"

"Well you know be apart of the Aurors you hear about some cool places!" Joked Sirius.

"What's tis place alled dad?" Asked a five year old James jr.

"Camp CrystalLake"

At the edge of the woods looking toward the tree branches a young boy, 5 years old, and with startling green eyes stared at a man.

"Can you take me away from here, pleez?" he wept

"It's my birfday too... but I'm not loved or kaird for, I just want a family too!" The boy sobbed.

The man bent down and picked up the little boy and carried him into the woods...that would be the last anyone would see Harry Potter for 10 years.


	2. Fleeing the Familiar

Two months later...

"Headmaster! What a lovely surprise, what brings you here?" James chuckled as he ushered in his former school headmaster.

"Just here to see how your family is doing" answered a smiling Dumbledore with his eyes doing their famous twinkle.

"Oh! You will never believe how much Jr. continues to grow he is just the absolute darling of my two boys!"

Gushed Lily Potter as she came into the room and hugged James.

Meanwhile Jr. mearly glanced at the headmaster then tried to strike, what he thought a impressive pose was. He ended up mearly looking like he had an accident.

"Good day my boy how have you been doing magically" said a twinkling Dumbledore?

"He moved a jar right over the counter!" Clapped James

"My boy is just the best, he is going to be a great man aren't you, my little man you!" Simpered Lily.

"Oh good has Harry shown any magical effects?" Questioned Dumbledore

SILENCE

"Im not sure let me go fetch him" Lily babbled as she went downstairs to the basement.

As they waited James continued to show off his pride and joy while Dumbledore had some biscuits.

"Oh I'm sorry proffersor, but Harry is probably at A friends house right know" shrugged Lily as she returned

"Aaaahhh, obviously kids prefer not to be cooped up in the house all day!" Dumbledore jovially quoted eyes once and resembling stars.

"Perhaps young James here should go get me his favorite toy so I may see it again!"

The adults waited until Jr. was out of the room. Lily then proceeded to break down and James's face developed a sneer.

"How long." Stated Dumbledore

"About six weeks when my baby, was discovered gone by Lupin." Sobbed out Lily "My poor baby was gone and i didn't even realize!" She now wailed

"So the kid ran away ungrateful brat!" "Who cares Jr. is the chosen one so at least this proved he was the correct one." Complained James

Dumbledore shook his head stood and walked for the door.

"Professor were are you going?" Asked James with actual confusion.

"To find Harry." Dumbledore turned and his eyes were cold. James could not move, but instead was frozen to his seat.

"Wait, Professor I'm coming as well!" Cried Lily as she kept from her seat and rushed to were Dumbledore was standing.

"Lils you get back here right now the brat doesn't deserve to be looked for." James yelled

Lily and Dumbledore disappeared with a soft pop.

Following this interaction news would break and the whole of the Wizarding World would know that the Potter's son had run away. Some like former Deatheaters IE Malfoy, Dawlish, Lestranges, and the others laughed and partied this grand news. Others like the ministry and coworkers avoided the Potters and tried to have as little as possible to do with them. Though their oldest friends banded together and searched for the lost boy with Dumbledore and Lily leading the search. Because of the fact James wanted nothing to do with the search caused the Potters to seek and acquire a divorce. The custodies of Jr would be split however, when Harry was found his custody would be solely Lily's.

Seven years later

Mission joint operations with Britain's and USA's MOM.

British unit lead by Amelia Bones

Situation...Calamity

Huff puff huff puff she ran trees grabbing her robes and roots trying to trip her up.

"Get her!" Laughter and shouts called throughout the woods and the dark wizards chased her

Amelia cursed as a spell exploded a tree beside her. The mission was a trap, she had made enemies, but now it was coming back to haunt her. As soon as he squad had portkeyed in wards had gone up and spells had rained down. Her second in command had pushed her toward the trees before his head had exploded. Even now she was covered by his blood and brain matter. She turned a corned and fell down a drop. She hit the ground hard feeling her wrist snap as it hit a rock causing her to lose her spare wand. Her actual wand was back at the site of the ambush where someone had disarmed her. She rolled into a clearing and layed on the ground. She lay there eyes closed trying to steady her breathing.

"There she is!" A shout broke the silence

Amelia rose up quickly only to cry out in pain her ankle was sprained. She tried to stumble a few steps, when a spell sent her crashing to the ground.

"Well well lookee here boys I do believe we found ourselves a lady in trouble!" Said a slimy voice

Amelia roled over a looked at the four men surrounding her.

"I.." she started when her vision and body shocked to life...in pain.

"Crucio" intoned one of the men still smiling at her.

Shethrashed and kick as her body felt as though she was on fire. It felt like hours but then the pain was gone. As she lay there gasping, she glared at the men.

"Oh she's fiesty, but I don't like how she dressed up in all thought heavy robes!" Leered the biggest of the group.

With a flick of his wand Amelia was put on full display for the men who laughed and whistled in appreciation.

"If you think thaAAAAAA!" Amelia screamed and thrashed as her body was now aflame again. This time for longer and when it stopped tremors shook her whole body. As one of the men bent down to run his finger over her cheek she summoned her willpower and bit his hand.

"Ack! You fuckin bitch!" The first man brought his dragon hide boot down on her face. "I'll fucking rape the magic right out of you!" He screamed

The rest of the men joined in and proceeded to kick stomp and bash her body as she lay there. She blacked out only to be awoken by a Cruxio.

"Oh no you don't bitch," admonished the third of the men "your going to be conscious for this whole party!"

"And when we're done we will use the potions you guys brought with you to keep going." The men laughed and two of them highfived each other.

"Plz.." Amelia's jaw was fractured and she had a couple of broken ribs "please anyone help me, not like this"

She throught as the men undressed and approached her as they started to groom her and fondle her breasts she felt her face pulled up. A spell forced her body to feel hot and warm and she knew what was coming. She felt her jaw open and one of their dicks shoved down her throat as two of the men simply fisted themselves getting ready for their turn.

"You like being used for this huh bitch, I bet youve climbed the ranks by using these skills!" Laughed the man as she bobbed her head up and down.

"Here comes my nimbus 2000" guffawed the man behind her.

"Please someone anyone..."

"Almost finished!" Groaned the man face fucking her.

"Help" she prayed

"Eeeeyaaaaghh!" The man about to take her ass screamed as his penis was severed.

She felt herself pulled and flying across the air and landing against someone else. She looked up and through her blurred vision she saw it...the mask. She took in its shape and color, white with red marks and a crack on the top half. The man glanced down at her his black eyes seeming to read her.

"Come on Jase your supposed to wait until I'm ready." Whined a young voice.

Amelia turned her head and she blinked a young man in camouflage pants and no shirt was walking towards them he was twirling a sickle attached to chains that were wrapped around his torso. The most noticeable feature was his mask that he also wore though his was pitch black and had dark green markings on it but the green simply drew you to his eyes. Eerily green, no Avada Kadavra green that seemed to dance to unheard music.

"They...going...rape...her." Rumbled out a deep voice

"Oh well that changes things!" Chuckled the teen

"What the hell do you think you to are doing!" Screamed the largest of the men "you know who we are! We're Quattro fucking Cerberus!"

"Never heard of you." The teen waved off

"You Bastard!" Yelled one man

"I'm going to rip you a new Asshole!" Swore another

The man set Amelia down back against a tree then pulled a machete out of the ground and started walking towards the men.

"Wait who r you?" She gasped out as she lost consciousness.

"Us?! Well we're the Voorhees brothers!" Laughed the teen as his sickle embedded itself into the temple of the first man with the slimy voice.


	3. Bonds and Wishes

**History of a lesson**

"Why, why did you kill them?" Stamered a 5 year old Harry "They were just have fun they weren't hurting anyone!"

Jason stared at the little boy not comprehending the issue. As he continued to stare silently at the boy, he held out one massive hand and beckoned the boy to follow him. Jason the walked through the woods not seeming to be held back by anything. While Harry tripped over branches and had his clothes caught on vines.

"We're we going?" Panted Harry

But Jason just kept walking until they came to a cabin. They went inside and Harry gagged on the smell of mummified flesh in the center of the cabin was an alter and on it was the head of a woman.

"Who's the lady?" Harry went closer and looked at the head and was fascinated there seemed to be power coming off the head.

"Who are you, that my boy should bring you before me?!"

"Who said that?!" Harry looked around, the only two people in the room were him and the man.

"I did, I am Mrs. Voorhees and the man who brought you here is My son Jason."

"Mr. Jason took me away from a horrible place, but on the way back he killed some people wrestling on the ground." Harry explained as politely as possible. "I thought he was helping the girl because she was saying the guy with her was too big, but he was smaller than Jason and he killed both of them!"

For the first time in awhile Mrs. Voorhees wished she could face palm the little five or six year old didn't even know what those two teens were doing. Mentally taking a deep breath she explained how she and Jason ended up in the woods. She told about how the kids had tried to kill Jason because he was different, and how the teens did nothing but fuck each other. This obviously led to the birds and the bees the little boy was bright red at the end of that conversation.

"So how come Mr. Jason can't ask them to leave and why does he wear the mask?" Harry asked

"Jason cannot talk his vocal cords are damaged and about the mask well, show him son!" Mrs. Voorhees ordered

Jason slunk forward and then slowly removed his mask. Harry and Jason both stared at eachother before Harry stated

"That's it some facial problems no problem I can wish them away!"

Before Jason could react with supprised both him and his mom. Harry leaned forward and put both his hands on Jason's face. A bright green flash happened and dust and debris was thrown up. When the dust settled Jason felt weird for the first time he could see better than before and his face didn't hurt.

"Jason my beautiful baby look at your face!" Mrs. Voorhees choked out

Jason looked at the large piece of glass in the cabin and before him stood a 25 year old man. Raven black hair that went past his shoulders and two black piercing eyes. Both halves of his face were normal.

"...H..Ho..How?!" Jason grunted out for the first time in18 years.

"Wishes!" Gasped out a very weak Harry.

Before Harry could slump to the ground with exhaustion Jason caught him and swung him around the room. Harry's Laughter and Mrs. Voorhees crying soon filled the air.

"What's your name boy?" Inquired the elder Voorhees

"Harry Potter, but I don't want to be a Potter any more!" Cried out Harry as he sat on the ground.

"Would you like to be my son as well Harry?"

"Yes yes yes please old lady!" Harry said as he jumped up and down on his little legs!

"Yes, well let us see I shall name you Hayden Voorhees, Hayden meet your big brother Jason Voorhees." Mrs. Voorhees announced.

"I've always wanted a big brother!" Hayden cried as he grabbed the young man.

"...Ha...Hay...Hayden...bro.ther." Ground out Jason. For the first time in his life Jason felt something stir in his chest...and it wasn't blood lust.

**Lessons seven years later two hrs. Before Calamity**

"So that's the situation I don't suppose you guys can party elsewhere?" A now twelve year old Hayden drilled out.

Seriously what did people not get that CrystalLake was their property and was a burial ground for their elders. The head had stopped talking to the siblings a few years ago. But as they burned the cabin down they swore that they would stay together and fight the endless fight their mother would have wanted.

"Fuck you this place belongs to the town and...GECK!!" The teen managed to get out before Jason's machete took off the top part of his skull.

Hayden sighed some things never changed even though his face was fixed Jason still wore the mask out of habit and had even given a black one to Hayden.

"You killed Kenny You Bastard!" Screamed the girl before Hayden's sickle opened up her belly and her entrails fell out. Hayden then jumped off the rock he had been positioned on and landed next to his bro.

"So what do you want to do know that's the first couple weave seen in years." Asked Hayden

Jason shrugged "military...might...c..come."

Hayden knew that Jason hated the military after they attempted to ambush him. They probably would have if Hayden hadn't been there. He simple appeared in the center of the soldiers and let his sickle do the talking. They had come to realize that Hayden was not human and Jason's prolonged exposure to him and their mother made them Hybrids of sorts. We're Jason was strong and could regenerate from anything he wasn't the brightest man. Hayden chuckled at this thought as they walked back to their hideout. Hayden on the other hand could teleport, send the elements out of his sickle and chain as well as boost his limbs. He was also the more cunning of the two much to his ego booster. Though the two of them were the best team. He was just thinking what would be for dinner since Jason was making it when, a scream tore throughout the woods. Jason turned then shrugged and kept walking in the other direction of the noise.

"Hey bro aren't we going to see what the fuss is about?" Weedled Hayden

"Not...interest..ED." Growled Jason

An explosion sounded. The Voorhees brothers looked at eachother.

"I call the first kill!" Laughed Hayden as he started running

"First..come...first serve!" Jason smirked out as he mist-walked their.

"You Bastard! Since when have you been able to do that!" A laughing Hayden teleported after his brother. He teleported in just as Jason got started. Though as he set the pretty red head down his voice was cold.

"They...going...rape...her!"

"Well that changes everything Hayden's eyes seemed to dance as his blood awoke with hunger. We're as Jason's eyes seemed to carry an abyss within them.

"Who are you?!" Gasped the lady

"Us were the Voorhees brothers!" Laughed Hayden as the slaughter began.


	4. Meetings and Rituals

**Meetings **

Splurt! Hayden's sickle made blood splatter out of the face of the slimy voiced man as it was wrenched free. Three seconds later and it was whirling through the wind as Hayden used it to block several spells sent by one of the remaining two would be rapists. Jason took a bludgeoning he's to the chest blowing him into tree trees behind them.

"I got the big muggle now let's finish this little fucker off!" Yelled the smaller of the two.

Hayden dipped, rolled, and lept from spot to spot sickle and eyes dancing to his own music.

"Stand still Damn You!"

The thugs cast spell after spell but neither of them could land a single hit.

"How long are you going to rest for Jas!" Laughed Hayden.

" your Pals dead or nearly there!" Laughed one of the men

Amelia regained consciousness and for a moment wondered if she was still out of it. A young teen seemed to be dancing around two dark wizard hitmen and was smiling. No, no that couldn't be right she was probably dead already. She blinked nope she was alive.

"Ow!" "That stung!" Growled Jason as he came back out of the brush

Amelia's eyes widened there was a gaping hole were the mans chest would be yet all he said was it stung?! Jason let loose a roar of challenge and charged the thug that fired the hex at him.

"What the!"

Was all the man was able to say before Jason's fist connected with his chest. His fist went right through the mans chest and out his back gripping his spinal cord.

"Flawless victory!" Laughed Hayden.

Before in a show of talent he threw his sickle around the remaining man neck and yanking. There was a crunch and splurt as the mans head was separated from his chest.

"Well that was a good work out, you ok Ms?" Chuckled Hayden.

"Uhuh." Amelia nodded

"Well then it's time for us to head home bye." Hayden waved as he turned with Jason, who was still holding a spine, and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Called Amelia desperately

"Yes?"

"Who What how are you guys able to kill wizards!?" Amelia accused

"Oh that's who they were well you see when a head is separated from..." Hayden began only to get cut off.

"I know how but why didn't you stun them, so they could be brought before Aurors?" Amelia demanded

The two brothers glanced at eachother then at Amelia.

"You think she hit her head?" Hayden asked Jason

"I'm perfectly fine!" Yelled Amelia

"Except naked." Deadpanned Jason

"Eeeeekkkk!" Shrieked Amelia as she used her one good hand to trap her wand and conjure some robes.

"Now then, who do you work for which Ministry of Magic?" A flustered Amelia Asked

"None."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GO AROUND KILLING BAD MEN WITHOUT A WARRANT!" Yelled Amelia

"No, I mean we go around and kill bad men and Women who do bad things, were not sexist." Hayden smirked

Amelia could feel her paitcents running out. She mentally counted from one to ten them took a deep breath. She then cast some healing charms and went to offer the man some but he had already healed.

"Who do you work for?"

"Ourselves."

"Would you like to come work for me I could use men with your skills."

As soon as she said it Amelia wanted to take it back. sure she was head of the DOD, she didn't know these people for Merlin. The two brothers looked at eachother and seemed to have a private conversation.

"Ok we'll work for you but only for you and we answer only to you." Hayden said for the first time in a serious voice. "Also we don't want any dealings with anyone but you."

"Why would that be?" Asked Amelia

"Jason says your like mom." Hayden snickered causing Jason to smack him upside the head.

"Not a problem follow me back to the port key." Amelia ordered as she began to walk back to the arrival point she turned when she noticed they weren't following.

"Problem?"

"Well if you give us some directions we'll just get there on our own we have to grab some stuff first." Hayden who obviously was the main speaker said

After giving them a map as well as directions Amelia Apparated with a loud crack.

The two brothers removed their masks a looked at eachother.

"Are you sure you want to go." Hayden said in a quiet voice?

"I ...should be...asking you that." Jason responded

"What if we meet them" "what if they try to take me away from you brother." Asked Hayden quietly

For all his bravado and bragging Jason sometimes forgot that he was just 12.

"Then well deal with them."

"What if we get separated?!" Cried Hayden

"Let's go back to we're Moms buried." Jason suggested without his usual stutter

They teleported over to we're the old cabin was and stood in the middle of the remains. Hayden drew a giant pentagram in the ash, then they both slit their wrists. As the Voorhees magic and Potter magus mixed the pentagram glowed.

"Do you Hayden Voorhees previously Harry Potter bond yourself to Jason Voorhees as a brother in blood, darkness and light?" Intoned Jason

"I so swear." Hayden answered.

"Do you Jason Voorhees bond yourself to Hayden Voorhees previously Harry Potter as a brother in blood, darkness and light?" Intoned Hayden

"I so swear." Jason rumbled

"Then Mote Shall it be." The Spirit of Mrs. Voorhees finished startling the two young men causing a great flash of fire to surround them. Far away in a certain tower at a certain school a certain teacher stood straight ang made a proffecy.

"TWO UNDYING SHALL WALK THIS WORLD, THEY WILL TOPPLE THE DARK RESTORE TWO FAMILIES OF OLD, BLACK WILL ENTRANCE BONES AND GREEN WILL CAUSE A FLOWER TO FLOURISH, WOE TO THE ONES WHO CONSPIRE AGAINST THEM!" Professor Trelawney gasped then shook herself how much cooking sherry had she had? Oh well another bottle wouldn't hurt.

Back at the ritual site to men sat up they were both 6'2" and naked. Both covered in scars one had emerald eyes that danced, the other had black eyes that were like the abyss. They both smiled.

"I feel older." Commented one

"I feel younger." Growled the other

"We should find some clothes." The first one stated

"We then will head to the British Wizarding World." Growled the other

"What's the store area called?" Growled the bulkier of the two

"Diagon Alley."


	5. Enter, greetings, and Shopping

**London a certain pub**

Old Tom was watching the regulars come and go. It was so nice to see people up and about after the dark times. Aye it was another great day on, OMG WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!! A slack jawed tom and patrons watched as two of the most disreputable men walked in. Sweet Lord, were they wearing masks.

"Death Eaters!" Screamed some lady

And immediately Tom was left alone in the bar with the two giant strangers. The two men didn't spare a glance at Tom and walked to the back room. Tom glanced after them then went to his floo network a certain headmaster might want to no about this.

"Hey big bro do you have the code because I totally...?" Hayden started to explain

SMASH!!!! Five minutes later a hole big enough to walk through was made Jason turned his head toward Hayden.

"Door found."

The two brothers stared at eachother.

"Ahahahah bro your too much, I'm all do you know the code?! Ahahahahah" Hayden was laughing as they walked through the secret door. As soon as they were on the other side they stopped and stared. In front of them were twenty men and women in red robes.

"Drop your wands and put your hands were we can see them!" Yelled one of the women

"Don't have any." Hayden chuckled

"Then remove your masks!"

"No can do, my hands are in the air." Hayden laughed

"Let's just bust through their group and keep going." Growled Jason

"I have a better idea! RUN AND MEET UP AT THE DOD!" Yelled Hayden as he bolted into a random store.

Jason dashed down an alley and ducked into the first shop he saw.

"Split up and follow them!"

**Jason's path**

That idiot grunted Jason as he waited for the group of ten to rush past.

"Greets good sir, how may I help a supporter of the old Magic's?"

Jason turn and before him was a weasel looking man. Jason looked around the shop and saw a assortment of goods and trinkets.

"Weapon preferably a blade, and armor full gear, price is not an issue." Jason growled

That seemed to do the trick, because the man led him to the back room and had him strip before measuring him. He then proceeded to bring out armor pictures and describe the perks and cons. Finally Jason picked set which made the mans eyes alight with greed. Jason declined the helmet jesuring to his mask. After fitting him into the armor through (expanding) charms the man began to bring out blades. Jason lifted swung and finally settled for an doubleheaded axe. They both walked to the front of the store to the register.

"So let's see one full suit of a black, rhino-back, hydra armor minus the helm. At 25,000 gallons. As well as a pure hobgoblin forges axe, getting that was murder, at 14,000 gallons. I will even throw a full length cloak with (notice me not, temperature, and dire wolf lined and fringed) attachments for a total of 49,000 gallons." Finished a very excited man.

Crunch!

...Drip...drip...drip

"Thanks for the clothes." Jason walked out of the store.

As he left he turned the sign of Borgin and Burke's over to closed. He pulled his hood up and proceeded to follow the signs toward the main alley. Back in the shop behind one of the secret doors to another part of the shop Lucius Malfoy removed his hand off his wife's mouth. Oh sure Narcissa, insisted on going shopping and it was a quick stop on the way. But when a man come stalking into the front of the shop they hid. From the sound of Burke selling, and saying he was an ally to the old way, Lucius had almost stepped out to meet this man who rivaled Greyback In size. Thank Merlin he had listened to self preservation and had stayed put. When the exited the build the saw Burke's face had been caved in and had exploded out the back painting the wall with blood and brain. Burke's wand was still in his wrist holster, they could just see it peaking out of his sleeve.

"Lucius, what type of spell did that?" Whimpered Narcissa.

"Not a spell dear, a beast!" Shuddered Malfoy Sr.

They would proceed to Apparate home and make desperate sex to eachother for the first time in years since Draco was born. For when faced with something or someone that threatened your life, continueing ones family became top priority.

Jason walked up back into the main ally were he marched through the crowd. People seemed to just step out of his way or not notice him, weird. He watched a mother disappear in an flash of flame. He stopped and watched a little boy grab some powder throw it in the hearth then yell. Jason strode up to the fireplace grabbed some powder and grunted

"Department of Defense."

There was a suctioning feeling before he was stumbling out into the lobby area of the Ministry of Magic. Finding a bench Jason proceeded to wait.


	6. Let’s get it Started

**Shopping Hayden **

"Ahahahah come on, come on, Can't you guys hit anything!" Shouted Hayden as he ran.

As he ducked into the first shop he dove into the first room he found. And face to face with a blonde girl who was in the middle of changing. Covering her mouth with one hand and grabbing both her wrists with the other he attempted what he assumed was a calming look. Unfortunately Hayden forgot he was wearing his mask so all the blonde saw were his dancing green eyes.

"Daphne how's that size?" Came a voice from out side the door.

"Hey beautiful, I don't suppose if I let you answer you rat me out." Hayden said as he used his shoulder to push his mask up.

Daphne blushed a deep scarlet and nodded. Hayden took his hand off her mouth.

"The size is fine mom but could you grab me another pair of robes as well?" Daphne's called out.

"Obcourse dear." The mother's voice said as it trailed off.

"Darling you are special." Hayden gave the girl a searing kiss on the lips the bolted out of the stall and out the door. As Daphne's mother returned she found her daughter blushing and giggling.

"Mom I know who I want to be contracted with." She said with a wishful voice.

Hayden meanwhile took his mask off and calmly blended with the crowd of people, even going as fall as waving to a group of red robes wizards as they ran past. As he strolled past the shops selling odds and ends he took in a large white building. Curious and wanting to just kill time he skipped up the steps and came face to face with a little green being.

"Excuse me but could you tell me what this building is?" Hayden said with a bow

"It's Gringotts bank were you wizards keep your money." The being sneered out.

"Well thank you very much." Hayden sauntered past the being, "and may you choke on that spear he finished right as he duct in.

Hayden chuckled as he heard the curses yelled after him and went to the nearest booth that seemed open.

"Hey their bogbreath is like to check in some money and start an account!"

Now unknown to Hayden but this particular goblin was in fact called Bogbreath and was quiet surprised that this upstart knew his name.

"Yes well human simply put some blood..." Bog started to hand over a document.

When the human simply bit his wrist and chewed off some flesh and let a generous amount of blood fall on the paper before his wrist healed. The paper flashed and flowed and Bog's eyes rose as he read the name and looked at the human.

"Perhaps you should follow me." He then hopped off the stool and waddled over to a pair of doors.

Hayden intrigued followed waving to the others waiting in line as well as winking to a few witches. As the doors closed behind him he found himself in an office with three of the beings.

"I am Ragnarok this is Bogbreath and this is Griphook head of the Potters vaults." Ragnarok spoke in a deep voice. "Perhaps you would like to tell us we're you've been Harry Potter or is it Harry Slytherin by conquest, or should we call you Hayden Voorhees!?" At the end of the questions he was practically shouting.

"Well call me Voorhees as I DONT consider myself a potter. You can close that vault, then take whatever's in the Slytherins vault and rename it the Voorhees vault." Hayden commanded without breaking eye contact.

"You, DONT wish us to announce your alive?!" Ragnarok questioned.

"Not in the slitest." Smiled Hayden

"The ancient vault can not be renamed though."

"Not a problem just gimmi a list of what's in there."

The green eyes dancing madly. Two hours later Hayden walked out of Gringotts wizarding robes blowing as he posed sweeping his left hand through his hair. (AN: Yes, I know this song wasn't invented yet but bear with me.)

"Guess who's back! Back again Voorhees back tell your friends!" Hayden sang out as he danced through the street spinning witches and high fiving wizards.

He jumped through a fire place yelling MOM and came out sliding on his knees.

"Fuck YYYYEEEAAAAHHHH! Hayden finished doing an impressive display of American air guitar.

Silence pure silence, then slow clapping and Jason approached

"Fucking moron." Stated black eyes

"Fucking killjoy!" Chuckled green

" What in the hell is going on here!?" Squealed a voice

Both the brothers turned and looked at the short man approaching them.

"Who are you people making a ruckus in the ministry?!"

"My apologizes prime minister Fudge.They're with me." A voice broke in.

"Amelia darling missed us?!" Hayden threw his arms wide and bowed.

"Ms." Jason breathed

The three of them marched down the hallway Hayden was well Hayden, however he watched as Amelia's eyes would flick to Jason then snap back ahead. Jason just stared out of his mask seeing nothing, but the path ahead. Finally after about fifteen minutes they arrived at the DOD. As they entered the facility Aurors stopped and stared at the two giants walking behind Amelia, and the thought that ran throughout their minds was, this is what a leader should look like.

When they reached her office Amelia cast Privacy wards and then sat down.

"When I heard that two wackos in masks were scaring people shitless I should have figured it was you two." Amelia stared with a smirk.

"We aim to miss behave!" Barked out Hayden with a over the top salute.

"What, now?" Grunted Jason

"I would like to higher you two as my steel fists." Proclaimed Amelia

"Kinky." Smirked Hayden

"I would give you orders and you would complete them."

"No questions asked." Jason breathed out

"No questions ask and you only answer to me."

"Weapons, what about weapons, Jason has got a weapon I'd like a cool weapon!" Panted Hayden practically drooling."

"All your gear I will provide as well as your first assignments, also the rest of my department will not no your identities however they will recognize your new masks which will be charmed to register you as my special unit." Explained Amelia

"One question?!" Shouted Hayden jumping up.

"Yes." Amelia raised a trimmed eyebrow.

"When do we start." Jason finished


	7. Searching and Encounters

**USA: CrystalLake **

Lily surveyed the crater of the ritual area. She felt her heart swell, it had to be Harry. She knew it was him she felt her baby was still alive. Lily heaved and gave a strangled sob as she squared her shoulders.

"No matter were you go, I will find you." She promised the air.

**Potter Manor **

"I want the new nimbus Now!" Yelled a good looking young man.

"I DONT give a Shit if you want it Now I've got to be at the office!" Shouted an older version of the teenager.

"Mom would have let me get it!" Spat James Jr with as much venom as he could put on the word mom.

"Yeah well your mom is off chasing dreams." Huffed James Potter as he Apparated to the MOM.

James Potter 2nd class Auror walked through the ministry and headed toward the department. As he entered he noticed that people were huddled in groups whispering and glancing in the direction of Amelia's office. He walked over to one particular group consisting of his personal supporters.

"Hey Sirius, Frank, Moody, Rookie Nymphadora what's going on?" James called out as he strolled up.

"Amelia is about to make an announcement." Frank said in his clipped voice.

James had a lot of respect for Frank Longbottom 2nd class Auror, he had taken on all the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr and held them off long enough for help to arrive. The experience had changed him and his wife though. Anne Longbottom had thrown herself into pure blood circles and through these new friends had become cold and cunning. As for Frank he had gotten many scars but now a ruthless tactician. He was the first through the door and last to retreat.

"Probably some more constructive criticism!" Joked Sirius Black 2nd class Auror startling James out of his thoughts.

"Yeah that's what it is." Tonks, say my full name only if you can dodge, 4th class Auror concurred.

"Shush it's starting!" Alastor Moody 1st class Auror turned all their attention to the front of the stage, that was erected for announcements.

All the department stared as Amelia with two masked men came to the center of the stage. James would admit to himself that Amelia looked a lot better than when she had first returned from America. Apparently that operation had been a trap and 30 Aurors had been slaughtered some beyond recognition.

"My fellow Aurors I would like to present to you my personal unit. Squad Violence is exactly what it sounds like. They will not be questioned and their words are law in the field. They are my hands, their fists my fists, and their orders my orders. If you have an issue with them you will bring that issue to me. I will take two questions, Yes Frank?" Amelia announces

"How does one join their team?" Frank ask intrigued

"Joining is invite only, Yes Sirius?" Amelia continued

"What's their names and faces, I as well as everyone else here goes into battle with our faces known why the special treatment?" Sirius seemed to barked out

Amelia went to answer, but was stopped by the walking juggernaut on her right side.

"If you are a member of the super duper squad well let you know all sorts of secrets!" Laughed the leaner of the two as he seemed to almost shake and spasm.


	8. Reactions and First Encounters

**USA: CrystalLake **

Lily surveyed the crater of the ritual area. She felt her heart swell, it had to be Harry. She knew it was him she felt her baby was still alive. Lily heaved and gave a strangled sob as she squared her shoulders.

"No matter were you go, I will find you." She promised the air.

**Potter Manor **

"I want the new nimbus Now!" Yelled a good looking young man.

"I DONT give a Shit if you want it Now I've got to be at the office!" Shouted an older version of the teenager.

"Mom would have let me get it!" Spat James Jr with as much venom as he could put on the word mom.

"Yeah well your mom is off chasing dreams." Huffed James Potter as he Apparated to the MOM.

James Potter 2nd class Auror walked through the ministry and headed toward the department. As he entered he noticed that people were huddled in groups whispering and glancing in the direction of Amelia's office. He walked over to one particular group consisting of his personal supporters.

"Hey Sirius, Frank, Moody, Rookie Nymphadora what's going on?" James called out as he strolled up.

"Amelia is about to make an announcement." Frank said in his clipped voice.

James had a lot of respect for Frank Longbottom 2nd class Auror, he had taken on all the Lestranges and Barty Crouch Jr and held them off long enough for help to arrive. The experience had changed him and his wife though. Anne Longbottom had thrown herself into pure blood circles and through these new friends had become cold and cunning. As for Frank he had gotten many scars but now a ruthless tactician. He was the first through the door and last to retreat.

"Probably some more constructive criticism!" Joked Sirius Black 2nd class Auror startling James out of his thoughts.

"Yeah that's what it is." Tonks, say my full name only if you can dodge, 4th class Auror concurred.

"Shush it's starting!" Alastor Moody 1st class Auror turned all their attention to the front of the stage, that was erected for announcements.

All the department stared as Amelia with two masked men came to the center of the stage. James would admit to himself that Amelia looked a lot better than when she had first returned from America. Apparently that operation had been a trap and 30 Aurors had been slaughtered some beyond recognition.

"My fellow Aurors I would like to present to you my personal unit. Squad Violence is exactly what it sounds like. They will not be questioned and their words are law in the field. They are my hands, their fists my fists, and their orders my orders. If you have an issue with them you will bring that issue to me. I will take two questions, Yes Frank?" Amelia announces

"How does one join their team?" Frank ask intrigued

"Joining is invite only, Yes Sirius?" Amelia continued

"What's their names and faces, I as well as everyone else here goes into battle with our faces known why the special treatment?" Sirius seemed to barked out

Amelia went to answer, but was stopped by the walking juggernaut on her right side.

"If you are a member of the super duper squad well let you know all sorts of secrets!" Laughed the leaner of the two as he seemed to almost shake and spasm.

"Well with that said, to show their effectiveness Agents abyss and emerald show be taking care of two assignments. Emerald shall be going to France to help the minister's family. Abyss shall be headed to Ireland to put down one of Greyback's bigger more vicious blood thirsty packs."

"Hey my group wanted the Greyback case!" Sputtered James.

"Yes, well if these two do not show their effectiveness they will be doubted in their effectiveness and my leadership qualities." Countered Amelia.

"Their just jealous with a capital J!" Ahahahah guffawed (Agent Emerald) Hayden.

Jason

Fifteen minutes later Jason was sitting on a bench sharpening his axe. Back and scrape repeat, it was calming stress free. Suddenly, the axe was jerked roughly causing the blade to slice his palm open. Blood so dark it could considered black yet strong something he could trust. He opened his palm let the blood flow to the ground.

"He's a total freak!" Sirius guffawed

Why so petty, these beings mere humans that didn't know real power...or fear! Jason smirked behind his mask and chuckled darkly. He went over his thoughts and how different his life could have been without his brother. He probably would have been put down like a rabid dog instead he was here in the UK with wizards. Fucking wizards he knew there were mysterious forces and beings out there but still. Not to mention his own special abilities, when Hayden first healed his face he felt a new emotion. Caring for someone other than his mother, and he never imagined that would happen. Still he mused, life had gotten interesting.

Hayden

Undercover in France that was an interesting thought. Apparently the minister was receiving backlash from his marriage to a Veela, whatever that was. He went over the details in his head, family of four, two daughters, and twenty some servants. Apparently he would be going to a school. Beauxbatons of course the Frenchies what come up with a name like that. Still he had received his schooling from mother, but never had gone to an official school. He glanced over at the ruckus Squad hero was causing heh, if that Sirius fellow wasn't careful Jason would not cut him a break. His mind wandered to wizards in general wands maybe he should get one just for appearances sake.

Amelia

She watched Jason through the shades of her office how she wished she could just walk up and talk to him. But, he was just so intense, she shiver as she thought of his arms around her he was so built and safe. She felt that she couldn't be hurt when the brothers were around her. She wondered what Susan would say if she could see her aunt hiding from a guy. She had always been the one to scare guys away because of her rank or intimidating personality. Now the roles were reversed and she was like a blushing school girl. That was one of the reasons she sent Hayden to France so she could try to get to know Jason. She let out a little squeal at the thought then immediately looked around her office to make sure no one else saw her. Unfortunately the portraits of former heads of the department stared at her open mouthed.

James Potter

"Albus you will not believe what Amelia just did!" He ranted as he stepped through the floo system.

"No but, I'm sure I will soon." Chuckled the twinkling eyed British Santa (though he was thinner) "lemon drop?"

"No thank you." James brushed off, "No Amelia instead of picking my squad (Hero) to be the main power of the Ministry brought in to Americans!"

Albus Who has been munching happy on the sweets spewed them out into the face of the upset Auror. One particular sweet found itself flying from the mouth of one wizard into the mouth of the younger. James swayed gagging for a minute and Fawks started trilling merrily in laughter at the two wizards. After the two stopped coughing they got back to the main topic.

"Perhaps I shall pop in and meet these two American wizards." Mused Albus

"That's the thing I don't think either of them were wizards they were magical but they didn't have wands!" Insisted James

"Do not worry James I will look into this," assured Albus before changing the subject "How is your reconciliation with Lily going?"

"Headmaster," James feeling like a student again murmured "she will not respond to my patronous or owls I've tried everything but she will not give me the chance to apologize." Tears flowed down the face of the proud man

"I spent so much time dotting on Jr I ignored Harry, and when he ran off instead of trying to find him I blamed him for my troubles." The Auror was now fully sobbing

"My dear boy, Lily had one of the fiercest tempers I have seen yet her ability to love and forgive is greater still. Look how she forgave Severus and his roll he played in the war."

James remembered he had and was still furious at snivelious for leaking the prophecy. However Lily had taken a sobbing Snape in her arms and forgave him and apologized for not talking to him during school. They had remained strong friends. Wait a minute Hogwarts that was it.

"That's it!" Shouted James cause Albus to spew the tea he was sipping all over the portrait of Phineas Black.

"Smooth." Sneered Phineas before flipping both men the bird and exiting his portrait.

"Albus call Lily back to teach it would be a way for her to better to find Harry and I will be able to make amends!" Laughed a now positive James.

"Hmmm yes that could work, yes I will send Fawks right away then go see these new Aurors.

**AN **

So now the paths shall separate only to join again.

Thank you so much for the positive feedback as well for reading my story, I hope to keep it interesting.

IanRamos22


	9. France and Flirting

**France-Hayden **

It's bright, was the first thing he noticed, bright and warm. He hated it already, nah it was all good. His head resembled a bobble head twisting this way and that taking in all the sites of France. The people were smiling and dressed in bright colors and jabbering away in French. He distinctly stood out with his height and (his own modest opinion) good looks. He looked at the piece of paper for directions were to go. He followed them and stopped and stared the entrance to magical France was through a beautiful ritzy open air cafe with waiters and waitresses. The English had you walk through a dirty old pub score one Frenchies nill English. As he passed throught the wards he felt like a film had been lifted from his eyes. Magical France if mundane France was bright magical France was mesmerizing. Hayden chuckled as he looked around through his masks eyeslits. He took his mask off and walked up to a group of beautiful witches that seemed to be friendly.

"Excuse ladies would you be able to direct me to the French Board of Magic?" Hayden queried one of the witches

"Ara! Zuch a hanzume man pruhaps you would zpend zee time with us." One of the brunettes answered with a toss of her shoulder length hair

"No thanks just the directions for m kind of in a hurry." Smiled Hayden

At his response the other ladies who weren't paying him much attention all perked up. They immediately surrounded him and all began talking in rapid French. Some batted their eyes at him while others tried to brush their breasts up against him. Realizing that he probably would not get much help he bid them a quick farewell and tried to walk off only to realize they were following him. The brunette In particular called out to him.

"I know ow to get you to zee board!" She cried a little desperately

"Oh in that case lead the way!" Bowed Hayden

The result of this the witches descended into giggles then they proceeded to lead him toward the FBM. All the while other men who watched them walk by mumbled "lucky Bastard!" Under their breath. After about forty minutes Hayden realized that he had and was being led in circles by the witches who continued to grill him for information.

"Hey hey ladies you all want to see a trick!" Eyes began to dance.

"Oui!" "Obvcourse!" "Anyzing you vant!" Chorused the witches

CRAAABOOOM!!!!

Pure unfiltered magical energy shot from his hand into the sky. Silence, it was lovely everything and one was staring at the green eyed man. Five four three two and music counted down Hayden and like that the screaming aswell as apparating began. However the witches seemed to all be sporting blushes as well as breathing very heavily, and all of them were rubbing their legs together.

"French officials drop your weapons!" Yelled several light blue robed men.

"See ladies I made the FBM appear!" Ahahahah guffawed Hayden as he was wrestled toward a floo networking system. The officials and Hayden disappeared with a flash of powder.

**French**

"Anna he was immune to us!" Squealed one of the blondes to the brunette.

"Your cousin Fleur, will be so jealous!" Marie(the one blonde) giggled.

Beatrice or Bee to her friends then came up with the answer to all their thoughts.

"We've got to go tell Fleur and Madam Delacour about this!" She positivily Shouted.

In a fit of renewed giggles the young Beauxbaton's Veela rushed off to tell their friend of the new man of mystery.

**English...**

**45min later...**

**FBM interrogation room 47...**

**Status...frustrating...**

Whack...Whump...Squish

"If you tell us who you are this pain could end." Intoned one of the French officials

"Ok..cough...ok...my reason for coming to France...I'll tell you." Wheezed Hayden

"Excellent please continue."

"... ...!" Whisper the American

"Excuse me speak up?" The official and the others in the room all leaned in.

"I SAID YOUR MOTHER ASSHOLE AHAHAHAHA!" Cried Hayden his one not swollen eye dance in mirth.

"You Son A Bi"

"Boys That's enough." Commanded someone behind Hayden

"Yeah guys I mean think about my good looks!" Chuckled Hayden ahehehehe!

"Alright so your the special (OPS) sent by Amelia to guard my family I've got to say your a weird One alright."

"Hey hey heeeeyyyy what can I say it's part of my charm!" Laughs Hayden

"Well apparently your charm is something else special about you, do you know what Veela are?" Questioned the older gentleman

"Not a clue."

"Well kid the way you are now you will soon will I'm Jean-Claude Delacour your mission is to protect me and my family." Announced Jean "Now then are you ready to get to work?"

"Ummm do America's shit gold and win wars?" Chuckled Hayden

"Are you pardon my English, Batshit Crazy Bastard?" Shot back Jean

"Fair point let's go meet the rest of the family." Hayden said with a grin

**Delacour Villa**

**Occupants...23**

**Pending arrival...2**

**French**

"And he was so handsome and stern." Bee gushed

"I swear when he threw off all allure like it was nothing I felt so hot!" Maria

"I wish I could have met him men who can resist the allure are meant to be with us right Mama?" Questioned a silver haired beauty

"Now girls, according to legends every time a Veela is born one man is born to resist all but her. When they meet a soul bond forms and the more powerful the bond they more loyal and fertile the Veela!" A breath taking regal looking woman sat displayed on the sofa. She herself was Elizabeth Delacour.

All the young witches descended into giggles and blushes at the thought of making a family. For Veelas while creatures of magic were very sexual as well. They were meant to populate and when they found strong wizards they bonded for life. The marking of a strong wizard was the draw they gave out. The Veela would then complete the bond and raise as many strong magically fueled children. Among thes children was always one guaranteed female Veela to continue the Veela race. As each of these young Veela thought about this new development in their community they wondered who this mans bond was. For it was not even guaranteed that it was a Veela in France. They were all jolted from their musings when a angelic little girl flew into the room and screamed in passing "Papas Home!" Immediately every witch rushed from the room except the mistress of the villa and Gabriella. In a flash of blue floo powder out stepped the minister of France, head of the Delacour Family, and ex-dueling hit wizard Jean-Claude.

"Vision of my eyes and owner of my heart!" Breathed Jean as he embraced his wife

"My life and love!" Moaned Elizabeth into the chest of her husband.

They kissed passionately until the giggles behind the entry way door came drifting through.

"Love do we have guests?" Queried the older man

"Oui they were telling me another Primal has arrived in the country." "Apparently he was carted off by the officials for displaying his magical strength." Explained Elizabeth "were is our new protector?"

At this statement Jean rounded and glanced about the room.

"He was jus..?!"

Poof

("I thought I would give you a moment of privacy before making my entrance, Hayden Voorhees at your service Madam.") Bowed Hayden

As Elizabeth looked she took in the young man; strong, tall, green eyed, mischievous smile, black hair slicked back, and a black trench coat covering him so his clothes weren't visible.

("Zee honor iz mine.") she replied Elizabeth in English. ("Do you not zpeak In zee French?")

("No I am afraid not however will begin studying it immediately.") replies a Hayden

("Vell we cannot hav zat old on!") and with a flick and swish of her wand Hayden felt his brain fill with knowledge.

"Is that better sir." Asked Jean

"Yes, what spell is that?" Ask a now French speaking Hayden.

"Ara a witch does not give away her secrets!" Chuckled the elder Veela

"Mama Who is this stranger?" Asked Gabriella her blue eyes staring at Hayden from behind the sofa, were she had hidden.

Before the Delacours could respond, Hayden made a great sweeping bow and got down on one knee and stretched out his arm toward Gabriella.

"Oh sweet little princess, I am but a new bodyguard, who will do whatever your hearts desires!" He said in a grand over the top announcement.

"Will you play with me?"

"Yes."

"Will you sing to me?"

"It would be my pleasure!" Hayden sang out

"Will you...

"That's enough Gabby!" "Hayden's transferring to Beauxbatons and!.!.!.!" Started Jean

Crash the doors flew open and several young Veela fell into the room.

"Ummm I am Fleur Delacour and these are my friends and cousin!" Came the squeak from the silvered haired witch

"I am Hayden Voorhees." Was as far as the young man got before all four maturing veelas let loose their allures on him. Hayden stiffened and his eyes flashed green and there was a flare of green magic surrounding Hayden. With a primal shout the allure was rebounded back to the said witches causing the teen to all faint, including Gabriella. As Jean and Elizabeth stared open mouthed at Hayden the young man in question swore.

"Shit Amelia's going to kill me for knocking out the daughters and guests of the FBM!" Moaned Hayden "AAARRRGHHH I wish I was my brother doing his mission!"

**Elsewhere...Ireland**

**Midnight Greyhound's werewolf camp**

Rex and Phillip hated watch duty, Phillip yawned.

"Kkkk kkkk kkk chchch chchch chchch!" Sounded across the night.

"Wuzzzatt?" Rex grunted before an axe imbedded itself into his skull.

"What the!" Skuuuhaaackk! Gasped Phillip as a hand grabbed his chest an ripped his throat out!

Jason dropped the wolf and pulled his axe out of the others head. He raised his eyes and through the mask he overlooked the gaint camp. He smiled and stalked into the camp. Unknown to him his mother had blessed her boys with a passive magical ability that went off when they were hunting. Magical words sounding the call of death inspiring fear and breaking wills.

"Kill kill kill mom mom mom!"


	10. Its odd These Wizards

**Ireland...Greyhound's camp**

**Jason...**

**Situation...BloodBath**

Duck weave throw punch kick parry slash clap. Screams they cut through the air after the fifth werewolf hit the ground in eternal sleep did the others realize that they were under attack.

"Kill the Bastard!" Roared Greyhound

Fully turned wolves the size of body builders rushed Jason. He was swamped under the impact his throat was torn out his mail and armor scratched but still he would rise. Again and again the wolves would charge just to be met half way the ultimate battle of predators. He the ultimate killer and them the greatest hound. His axe swung was thrown and stabbed at anyone to aproach his owner. The blood of wolves began to color and cling to the blade his armor meant to hold against dragons shrugged off the attacks like pebbles thrown against a wall.

"Bombarda Maxima detonation!" Screamed Greyhound

An explosion that could be heard for miles went off and black smoke billowed from the crater.

"Ahahahahahaahhahahahahahahahaha!" Greyhound stood and laughed in uncontrollable speals.

He stood among his dead breatheren and out our the pack five remained. Each the craftiest, biggest and strongest of the bunch. They all had turned over forty people to become wolves they were beasts. Just as they were about to turn away a shadow rose from the crater. Another explosion lit up the night and their he stood a nightmarish form of humanity. He limped dragging one leg then there was a snap and the being stalked towards them. It began to run two beasts ran to meet him ones chest was separated from his waist. The other simply had its chest have a fist sized hole punched through it. All the while the being didn't stop, he just picked up the pace 120ft, 100ft, 80ft.

"Stay your ground!" Shouted Greyhound

"Fuck this shit!" Screamed the last female before turning tail and trying to run for it.

"He's a Demon!" Shrieked the only other male turning to run as well but the goblin axe imbedded itself into hisskull right between his ears he shuddered and fell limp.

30ft. 18ft. Ten feet Greyhound lunges forward hoping to take the beings head off. A hand grabbed his jaw another grabbed his muzzle. He could feel his jaw being stretched.

"Ppleeaaashsh!" Greyhound sobbed

There was a crunch and ripping sound as the werewolve's top part of his head was torn from his body. Silence Jason knew this sound well no screaming or begging simply nothing. He looked down and saw the tracks of the last werewolf headed for a small village. He picked up his axe and began his hunt.

**Jackie**

Oh shit oh shit oh shit! She cursed herself as she ran why oh why did she join up with those mutts. The power the infamy yeah a whole of good that did the rest of them since when hand the MOM gotten that that thing. It could not be human. She slowed her running and glanced around ok time to play with mundanes. She was a black haired, 5'11" woman, with a c-cup sized breasts, her jeans and shirt were in shreds. Taking a deep breath she screamed as loud as she could.

"HELP SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE THERES A RAPIST KILLER AFTER ME!"

Doors were thrown open and people came running out into the street she was instantly surrounded and bustled into a pub and sat down a jacket placed over her.

"What happened?!" "A Rapist!?" "Dear God theres blood on her!" "Billy, Tom grab your shotguns!"

"Quiet down and let the missy talk, thank you what happened?!" An elderly man asked gently

"My boyfriend got a promotion at his job and we were celebrating when he came he...(sob)...he killed them all!" She wailed "with his axe!"

Let's go get this son of bitch!" "That Bastard!" "I'll geld the sick fuck!"

Twenty men ran out of the pub to grab weapons and lynch the attacker. Jackie dried her eyes then whipped her hair over her shoulder. She was just reaching for a pitcher of beer when a throat clear behind her. She spun to find that the elderly man hadn't left and was watching her.

"Pardon an old mans hearing but I could have sworn you were out with your boy friend what was his name?"

"Ch..Charlie..?"

"Yes yes aaahhh ok are your other friends going to be ok?"

"No I ran while he's was killing them." Jackie said she then dry heaved and threw in a half sob for good measure.

"But you said it was just the two of you?" The old man Questioned

Damn this crafty old bastard whatever happened to the maiden in distress not being believed. She smiled as she rose to her full height, "did I say that?"

The old man walked quietly behind the bar

"you know missy I've been her for years and have never seen you before." "It's almost Your appearance could be said sudden or Magical!"

With that he raised his hand and in it was an old wand. Just as Jackie was about to throw the table into the old wizard they heard it.

"Kill Kill Kill mom mom mom!"

Jackie's eyes widened and she glanced around for an exit the old man began to cast something in old irish. The door was kicked in and in stomped the demon. It walked so slowly into the room then stopped and faced them. Jackie glanced around her mind racing for a way to survive. The old man walked out from big and the counter and stood in front of Jackie.

"Young man were are the men that went outside?" He asked the demon

"Dead." Came the reply

"I see, young lady please make your escape there is a portkey in the same of a sea net int the back room the activation is dolly." The old wizard spoke calmly

"Thank you!" Jackie turned and fled

Jason took a step forward only for the old man to block his way.

"You know one of those hotheaded men that ran outside was my boy, another was my grandson he just graduated Hogwarts, Hufflepuff his name is William, he had a little brother named Zachariah in Ravenclaw. I don't give a damn about the woman but if stopping you is the the most I can do then that's enough!" "You hear me you Bastard!"

The oldman tore of his shirt and branded into his chest was a triangle with a circle and a line drawn down the center.

"I survived war under the greatest man ever to lead I am Zachariah Smith the elder captain of Grindelwald's army The Fighting Irish and I shall have your name sir!" Roared the elderly man standing and getting into a dueling stance.

"Jason Voorhees Special OPS for the MOM die well old man." Jason spoke for the first time without a growl or grunt "Die alone and without fear."

"Aaaahhh but, were you see one i c-4, and when you get to the decil tell him I sent you!" Cried the veteran

With a flash the gaint Explosion rune detonated with the C4. The wards covering the house kept the blast inward toward the source the result was catastrophic.

Silence

Multiple pops

"This is Auror squad Hero any survivors!" Called Sirius

Nothing answered the whole village was ashes and charcoal. The smell of burned bodies and flesh held in the air. James vomited into a wrecked house. Frank just looked around and viewed the wreckage whoever did this would pay. There was the sound of foot steps and a being walk through the ash that was flying about. James's face lost all color and Sirius took a step back. The Special OPS walked towards them then stopped.

"Mission Complete returning to headquarters." The man faded from view like the ash that surrounded the Aurors.

"Dear Merlin." Murmured Frank

**MOM**

The crowds parted people and officials moved away. A few secretaries actually screamed. Amelia was walking down the hall with the most frustrating two wizards alive Albus Dumbledore and Fudge. Both were asking to meet her new special unfits. One to see if he could buy them off the other, to make James-I-want-your-job-Potter kiss his arse. She looked up when she heard the screams and smirked. She unconditionally smoothed out her hair as the behemoth she called Jason aproached. Albus's eyes dimmed when he took in the man before him. Dragon armor, a goblin axe stained in blood, and a white mask with red markings. He did a quick scan of his mind just to be equally disgusted blood, blood, and guts throughout with three shadows standing in a see of corpses. An old woman rocking in a chair humming a song, the shadow of a woman with red hair and a monocle waving a wand. Just be for he looked at the final shadow the old woman's head flew off the witch began casting at him. Albus began to run for the exit but the blood became people, teens women, men, pets, animals, and werewolves that all began to chase him. Albus exited the mans mind with a cold sweat and instinctively to a step back. He glanced around to see Fudge shaking as he greeted the scariest thing he probably had ever seen. Amelia reaches up and patted the cheek of the man and then rested her hand just for a second against his cheek. It was so slight Albus was not sure if he imagined it but, the being seemed to lean into her hand. He glanced at Amelia nope she dropped her hand blushing like the girl that he had taught all those years ago. As the being and Amelia walked away fudge rushed off, to probably throw up, and people began to get back to work. Albus shuddered then thought back to the legitimacy scan of "Jason's" mind was he imagining it or did he only defend his mind when Albus tried to figure out the last shadow. The first was Jason's mother or grandmother, and the second was Amelia. The beings were the lives he had taken, but the last shadow?! No no, Albus shook his head he would not be going back into that mind unless he deemed it necessary. Glancing at the time he realized he was going to be late for Lily's teaching interview. With a smart pop Albus Apparated away. In noticed by all Lucius Malfoy had been about to talk to Fudge about some pay offs when he hand spotted the monster and promptly hid. He listened when Amelia explained the monsters new role and he practically raced away he would have to be extra careful dealing with Amelia. He appeared home and headed up the stares Draco was at Hogwarts and all was rather peaceful, especially since he and Narcissa had been "connecting" again.

"Lucius, love I need to tell you something." Came the quiet calm voice of his wife

"Yes, Dear?" Queried Lucius as he poured himself a generous portion of scotch.

"I'm pregnant." Narcissa said quietly a small smile on her face.

"Aahhh that's Wonderful I must call Severus!" Cried Lucius before he promptly feinted.


	11. Forgiveness and Veela

**Hogwarts...Great Hall**

**Occupants...6**

**Mood...Tense**

**Severus Snape **

Why in Morgan's bouncing breasts was he here. Yes , Lily was a friend, yes he kept in contact and slipped her tips about her son. No the real question was why was he in the same room as a demented old geezer, a horny mutt, a morbid begger, a living ego, and the ego's father. Oh wait , because it Lily that's why. And he was just made godfather for a second time because, apparently Lucius was shagging Narcissa rotten. Lucky Bastard Snape mused. Oh oh and it looks like the ego is going to make his one brain cell do some actual work. Chances are; one I'm a greasy bat or two I'm a slimy snake, and the winner is!

"Who invited the slimy snake here!?" Squealed James jr

Abviously someone who has poor social skills, oh ok let us see witty and scathing comeback from my dipshit list.

"Why Potter If you told me you pet could talk, I would have brought treats!" Snape smoothly replied

And now the little menace and his spawn are going to process what I said in three two one.

"Listen you Bastard no one wants you here so how bout you slink back to the dungeons!" Spat James

"Yeah you stinky bat!" James jr. cheered

**Sirius Black**

Earlier was trying to drink away the slaughter of Ireland. Already people were in a state of complete panic from the (Endless Abyss) as the monster was known as he literally sat in front of Amelia's office with the door to it open so no conversation with her was private. This obviously caused anyone who was going to complain to take a look at the behemoth and run for the hills. Now he was being dragged here for some of James drama. Don't get it confused Sirius likes James he just couldn't figure out how his friend treated his one done like Walburga treated him. Still he flooed into the headmasters office and walked with Remus to the great hall. On the way Remus told Sirius about some beautiful girl he was in before arriving. Sirius Asked after congratulating him who the lucky lady was. Remus shook Sirius' hand then handed him a photo, before breaking into a run through the doors to the great hall. Flipping over the photo was the words you just did...and the photo was of his right hand!

"YOU SICK PERVERT!" Yelled Sirius as heburst into the great hall.

"The Quiet Marauder Still lives!" Cackled Remus

After this Sirius promptly began firing hexs at the wolf and chase him around the hall.

"Gentlemen Perhaps we should all join around the main table and wait our last arrival." Dumbledore Chuckled eyes merrily dancing.

Sirius and Remus stood with the Potter men separating them. Remus still laughing under his breath. After five minutes Sirius was about to pull a prank when little Prongs Shouted at Snape Who was leaning against a wall. Wrong opponent kid, Snape is way out of your league. His theory was proven right when Snape verbally defended himself and humiliated the attackers. Sirius started snickering and gave Snape a thumps up from were he stood. Remus just coughed into his shoulder to disguise his laughter.

"Potter's spawn do you now what my favorite thing to do at Hogwarts is?" Snape smirked as he moved slightly behind Dumbledore.

"Avoiding a shower!" Puffed up the Prongslet earning a hive five from his dad.

"**Your Mother**." Deadpanned Snape with a wide smile.

Just as Lily walked in.

"Has arrived safely how are you Lily?" Snape finished bringing her in for a hug.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Roared James and Jr.

Dumbledore simply rubbed his nose this would be a long meeting. As Sirius and Remus exploded into full-blown laughter.

**France...Beauxbatons Academy **

**Entrance Feast...**

**Mood...Festive**

"And now I will introduce Hayden Voorhees who will be taking the next two years with us." Announced Madam Maxime

The girls all crained their necks to see the new arrival. As was well known among the French the powerful political figures were male. However the ones with the most powerful magic were the witches of France. So while men were usually sent to private smaller schools the women all attended Beauxbatons Academy. So it was with dead silence that one Hayden Voorhees wearing the schools uniform entered the great hall. Hayden walked calmly looking straight ahead till he got the the front of the hall.

"Thank you Headmistress, I would like to convey my utmost gratitude for allowing my enrollment here, and I hope you take care of me." He finished with a slight bow.

Immediately applause aswell as whispers and some Squeals were heard. Hayden then glanced around and noticed that among the tables several familiar ladies were blushing and waving at him. Feeling like stirring the pot he made a very purposeful stride out of the hall and went down the first hallway he saw. He then made his way to each classroom he was taking. Potions, runes, history, astronomy, care of Magical creatures, dance, agriculture, and art. He noticed that every time he entered a room it would fall silent and then giggles and whispers would start. At lunch time a group of girls attempted to surround him, but he managed to out run them. He was just hiding in a tree getting ready to eat when he was interrupted by a melodious voice.

"Do you mind if I join you Mr Voorhees?" Fleur Called up in to the branches

"Only if you tell me how you found me?" Came the Hayden's sing song reply

"Oui. How do I get up?" Fleur Asked

"You climb up obcourse." Chuckled Hayden

"I don't no how to climb a tree."

"Say what?!" Hayden said as he jumped down and faced the young witch

"I don't know how to climb trees I was raised as a lady and ladies don't climb trees." Came the blushing reply

"Well I gues I'll have to help you with that."

With a surprised squeak from the witch lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Watch were your putting your hands!"Came the very shaky voice from above him

Hayden shook his head and tried to ignore the warmth coming from her thighs. After two attempts Fleur pulled herself up and Hayden swung up after her. They sat there panting then they both laughed.

Pulling herself together Fleur decided to take a chance.

"Perhaps you can spend your lunches with me and teach me more American pass times!?"

"It would be my pleasure." Came the first natural smile since coming to France was shined upon the witch.

From the moment the smile shown on the Veela it was if the clouds had parted. She felt grounded and warmth spread from her lips, to the tips of her toes. She knew it as much as she knew her magic. She was in love with Hayden Voorhees.

**Malfoy Manor...**

**...situation...**

**...tense...**

"So Agent Abyss is it?" Narcissa nervously asked

"So Amelia sent you, did she?" Lucius stroked his cane slowly

"No." Jason rumbled as he rose

"Just getting a read on people I might need to kill."

As he stalked to the floo network he turned and faced the two wizards.

"Congratulations on the child." He nodded his mask before disappearing.

The two scions of Pureblood doctrine stared at the fire place. One with fear for her family, the other fear for their future.


	12. Dates or Hunting

**...UK DIAGON ALLY...**

**...White Phial Cafe'...**

**...4th booth from the entrance...**

**Jason**

Yes, that's right reflect on you past sins. You know as well as I do that I'm watching you. From the moment you walk into work to the moment you leave. Jason stared across the room at the white blonde man. Amelia had informed him that this was a mission of extreme importance. Invite the Malfoys out to a restaurant and get them to devulge theirs secrets Amelia had even insisted that they where disguises. Here he was wearing long black combat pants and boots as well as a clean white long sleeved shirt. The necklace of Greyhound's teeth hanging around his neck, with his black hair pulled in to a ponytail, revealing the Windingo fang hanging from his ear added to the look. He all in all he looked impressive and no one would suspect he was a bodyguard without his armor on. Yes this mission was sure to be a success.

**LUCIUS **

This wasn't what he suspected, when Narcissa had told him about a double date with an old school rival head didn't think she meant Bones. Plus to think that this "Agent Abyss" was actually Called Jason Voorhees was even more puzzling. Was he actually that oblivious to the witches obvious lovesickness for him. Well he almost felt sorry for Amelia (not that he would admit to it) the man was convinced that this was a mission. He was withdrawn allowing the women and himself to do most of the talking only responding when spoken directly at. Lucius was actually getting dare he say it comfortable as the time past. Perhaps he could use this relationship for his benefit. As the Mudblood saying goes " if you can't beat them join them!"

**Narcissa/Amelia **

"This an excellent lunch by the way" (ladies code: this idea was awesome "squeal") commented Narcissa

"Yes, well time has been busy." (ladies code: It took me forever to get away I'm sooo sorry "pout") Amelia replied before sipping her tea

"I didn't realize it had been that long." (ladies code: I've missed you so much how have you been?") Chuckled Narcissa

"Dealing with some issues though the perks make it better." (ladies code: Oh my God I have a crush on this guy who's totally perfect "squeal!!") Amelia glanced at her partner as she said this

"Well some times they make it hard for us." (ladies code: Dear all men our idiots, but we let them think their smart "smirk") Narcissa tossed her hair to the side

"Jason I'm going to the bathroom I will be back." (ladies code: Lets go somewhere private so we can talk freely hon. "Smile") Amelia said while standing

"Lucius I'm going to go powder my nose be good." (ladies code: My man won't stay put unless I tell him I'll be back. "Huffs") Narcissa stands as well and follows Amelia

**Jason/Lucius **

"So how's the food" Lucius

"Good." Grunts Jason

"I'm having a girl!" Lucius offers

"I already know." Grunts Jason

Silence

Silence

"So what do you think about Quidditch?" Asks Lucius

"No interest, do you like dark artifacts?" Rumbles Jason

"Yes, however I'm not a criminal anymore I left that life behind me." Answered Lucius

"Ok, do you have siblings?" Jason

"No, only child you?" Lucius sighs

"Little brother goes to school in France." Admits Jason

"Your interesting you know that!" Chuckled Lucius

"Wanna hang out sometime." Grunts Jason

"That wouldn't be horrible." Admonishes Lucius

**All four people **

"Lucius Dear we've got to get going." (Ladies code: this was great the but the boys look bored. "Sigh") Narcissa picks up her bag

"Yes, we must be going, well meet again Voorhees for drinks?!" Lucius querries

"We must do this again." (Ladies code: I miss you so much already! "Pout") smiles Amelia

"Yes, hanging out would be enjoyable." Grunts Jason

The four exit by the floo network one after the other.

**AN: Hey guys and followers I just want to thank all the positive feedback as well as comments. All three of my stories are fun to write and I have to say having people enjoy them is an absolute pleasure and honor. Keep up the thoughts. The next chapter is going to be my draft on were this storyline is going so I hope to hear some feedback from you all. Once again that's for the chance to entertain you all! **

**AN:Also side note for the one Flamer I did get "I know I'm not the best writer so I agree with that statement, however I was born in 1997 so I'm 22 hence the Ian Ramos 22 and if you want to flame me I personally don't care because I laugh those off. Just thought I'd correct the one fact about the questioning of my age. To quote Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate Abridged "...in other Words Ms Van Winkle Check Your Privlege!!!" **

**IanRamos22**


	13. The Overview, Storyplan, and Thanks

OK so here's the deal I set up the story I meant it just to be as one chapter joke I've never actually meant it to get popular so it was actually quite pleasant and awesome that I got so much positive feedback and so I actually had to come up with where the story was going instead of writing a chapter by chapter so if the plot line that I write down isn't the best it's because I am still editing it but I wanna once again thank you all for the positive feedback and I really enjoy that people enjoy this story as well as I want to personally thank the following:

**...Rayven Nightshade**

**...mizzrazz72**

**...Aaron Leach**

**...Egnoder**

**...TheEnderThief**

**I just want to say you guys are awesome and your reviews were awesome I actually saved them from my email address and showed my friends and bragged to a lot of people I know because you guys were really supportive and you guys made my day when you guys posted those so thank you for those five reviews and support.**

**A special thanks to CrimsonLord who inspired me to do this story through his work. Thanks to J. k. Rowling for the characters and not suing me and thank you Paramount Pictures for Friday the 13th. Also thanks to the phone app that I write from. Thanks to all FanFiction writers out there.**

**The overview **

**(The New Legend of CrystalLake)**

**(Arc 1.)**

**-Harry's taken, Jason around 31yrs old**

**-rituals and meeting Ms Voorhees **

**-Amelia's entry, Harry's 12, Jason's 38**

**-a brothers bond Hayden's 18, Jason's 26, Amelia's 28, Daphne's 13, James jrs 13, (Lucius 30, Narcissa 28, Lily 28, James, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Frank, Anna, ect 28)**

**-reactions to being hired, Lucius first encounter with Jason **

**-announcements of positions to Aurors**

**-first missions**

**(Arc 2.)**

**...France for Hayden...Europe for Jason...**

**...Fleur 16, Gabriella 11, cousin Anna 16, friendly Veela Beatrice and Marie 16, Jean-Claude and Elizabeth Delacour parents, **

**-arrival and Veela **

**-Jason's first mission**

**-Hayden joins Beauxbatons **

**-Lucius has an unforgettable day **

**-Jason's "mission", Amelia's date, Lucius makes a new friend**

**-Hayden's class time without a wand**

**-Lily's first disappointment, Remus makes a discovery **

**-Dumbledore plans, Weasleys scheme**

**-yr2**

**-holidays in France **

**-Jackie's return, Jason's fear, Amelia's heart**

**-Lucius's new joy enter Sofia Malfoy **

**-school disaster, Hayden steps up**

**-Daphne's choice, Severus vs an-insufferable-know-it-all**

**-Battle for magical Kent, Jason meets a Frenchman, relationships are made, Remus's choice**

**-The Voorhees make confessions...or admissions, [lemons people get frisky, Jason gets weird]Lucius new path**

**(Arc 3.)**

**...Goblet of fire...**

**-Amelia 30, James jr 15, Lucius 32, Daphne's 15, Hermioinetime turner=17, Fleur 18, Hayden 20, Jason 28**

**-announcement, Weasleys and Jr brag,**

**-potions and blushes**

**-trips and promises**

**-arrival and Reunions**

**-tense feels**

**-names and reuions**

**-...this is how far I've planned ahead I hope you all hang with me for this adventure. As for those who have comments I read them all and will answer questions and fix certain points. Once again thanks all!**

**IanRamos22 **


	14. Classes and surprises

**France...**

**...Beauxbatons...**

**...ancient runes...**

**Hayden **

Bored...so...so...BORED!! How the hell does anyone else do this class stuff daily?! Hayden glanced at the granite tablet in front of him his rune was faintly humming. He glanced at Professor What's-his-name, and sighed the class had been covering heating runes for several classes and yet he had known these runes for years. Hayden chuckled as he recalled the Professors surprise at him carving and activating a temperature rune on his first try. Hayden then frowned as he remembered asking about combat and defense runes.

"I like your enthusiasm but we work on the easier stuff that you can handle, like household runes, only the seventh years work with the advanced runes." The Professor Chuckled

Hayden yawn and glanced around again, these young ladies were all quietly carving away and the Professor was helping them along. Well if he had finished the assignment he was going to take a nap, closing his eyes he drifted away to past hunting times with Jason. So peaceful, Oh look there some horny teens to slaughter that's right come here you little...

"VOORHEES!" Cried the runes instructor

"Yes What Is It!?" Hayden fumbled

"If your finished with your runes you can go sleep SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Roared the Professor

Hayden had fit into Beauxbatons classes fairly easily, minus the whole girls all trying to get some time with the American. Mornings were filled hanging out with younger girls playing and telling his adventures. Afternoons were spent at classes and with the French Veela. Nights he would spend up late training and guarding the Delacour family. Everything was so peaceful and it was killing him. He still got the UK prophet, and it was filled with mostly gossip, he had really gotten the short end of the stick this time. It wasn't until dinner that the day became exciting. The students had all gone into the great hall and were eating and chatting among themselves. Fleur, Bee, and Maria were all trying to enchant Hayden however much to their dismay he wasn't paying the slightest attention. Suddenly, several men rushed into the great hall. Students at first looked up and then started screaming as the men started throwing curses. The teachers defense if you could call it a defense gave way as soon as the first student, a first year girl got hit with a boneless curse in her arm.

"Stop this at once we will cooperate as long as you don't hurt the children!" Madam Maxine cried out

"We only what two students the daughters of Jean-Claude Delacour!" Barked out a man with short hair and a deep British accent

Hayden glanced at his food then looked around and realized he was the only person who was still seated at his table. He looked down at his food sadly, he guessed he wouldn't get to finish. With a grunt he stood a looked around the Hall fifteen men, four by the doors, five by the lower years, and six by the upperclassgirls.

"Attention Assholes, my name is not important, however it's Hayden Voorhees, May I have your namgggrrrtkkkk" he tried to announce but a butcher hex took off the left side of his face.

"Ok...now...I'm...Angry!" Hayden growled as he spat blood

"Hayden!" Screamed half of the student population

With a roar and sickle being drawn and chain materializing from magic Hayden charged. Spells rained down on him from all sides. With a throw and a large arc the sickle flew around and behind the men in front of the Great Halls doors.

"Ha you miszzkscchh!" The smallest of the four tried to laugh but the sickle reunited with its master

With a tug the giant lasso tightened and from the magical chain formed razor sharp blades that sliced the four into two parts each. At this point the remaining eleven started panicking and the teachers returned the offensive tenfold. Out of the remaining group one the short haired man grabbed The first young witch he could. The said witch was none other than Fleur Delacour. The man wouldn't have known that if one of the other witches didn't take that moment to scream "Fleur!"

"Anyone comes any closer I'll kill her right here and right now!" Roared the Englishman

His mission, his charge was being threatened and at that moment Hayden saw red. The chains around him exploded outward. All fighting stopped as the chains started weaving and forming symbols and runes in the air then all held form.

"Kill Kill Kill Hayden Hayden Hayden!" Intoned a dark voice

"Death and blood upon my enemies." Swore Hayden

All the signs of magic went of and phantasmagical beings appeared surrounding Hayden. The screams were silent no blood was spilt the vagabonds just dissolved.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, those who threaten my charge shall perish by my hand. My God will judge me when I rest, Amen."

Hayden had been kneeling when he finished, he rose and faced the school and students. At that moment the moonlight shown throughout the Great Hall and basked onto a lone young man. Veela and students alike stared at the American who just displayed magic without a wand or hands. Hayden returned his weapon to his side then walked over to we're Fleur had sunk to the ground. As he swept her up into his arms he faced the school.

"This school is under my protection I will not allow anyone to harm you, so I swear." Hayden announced.

"Then we shall trust ourselves to you, students of Beauxbatons Academy to Hayden Voorhees." Madam Maxime proudly dubbed the new protector of the school

All the girls cheered while the teachers clapped. The schools magic, which came from the French witch founder Joan of Arc, sounded bells and dropped tiny stars. Several people in the Great Hall had very different thoughts though all about the new hero. Fleur new She was in love, Maxime wanted a private protector for the school, and the younger girls had a new big brother. However, Hayden had one continuous train of thought running through his head.

"Shit, Shit, Shit I got caught up in the moment!" mentally cursing Hayden

**...Hogwarts...**

**...sorting...**

"...Edward Paulista.." read Professor McGonagall

"Please let him be hear..." Lily prayed

"...Emily Perry..."

"Please let me have the chance." She prayed

"...Hannah Pladius..."

"...Hector Potts..."

"No, no, no please God, no!" Lily began to shake in her professor seat

"...Rams Quentin..."

Lily's tears rolled down her face slowly he wasn't here, he wasn't coming. How could she seek to fix her past mistake if he never returned. As if sensing her thoughts Snape's hand patted her arm. Lily sniffed and dried her eyes she had to be strong if she didn't get to see Harry this year she could at least teach the next generation. Down among the Griffindor students James jr slumped in his seat. His friends all remained quiet it was the worst kept secret that his mother was waiting for his lost brother. Slytherin's mocked, Ravenclaw's weren't interested, Hufflepuff's sympathized, and Griffindor's supported. Jr. was tired he had his mother back, but part of her would never be his or his dad's and for that he hated the brother he knew from his childhood. He swore to himself that if he ever met his brother and he broke his mother's heart he would hex him as bad as Malfoy. Over at the Slytherin table Daphne Greengrass mused over what her father had sent her. The young man that they could view from his pensive wasn't from the, UK. That meant he was from a different country, her father said he had was going to talk to the goblins. Soon she would find her handsome stranger. Her mysterious young man.

**...America...**

**...CrystalLake...**

Remus Lupin sniffed around the campgrounds. It was feint, but it was there the scent of his cub. He prowled through the woods following the scent, there a gaint rune circle he sniffed deeply three, no four, no three scents. He was confused waving his wand he followed the two magic trails that left the circle, the scent of his pup had changed. It was stronger, deeper, and dangerous. There he broke the tree lines again an old sock,aaahhhh a ministry portkey, used. Waving his wand he found its last location, the UK. That's it pup he returned home to see his parents, he knew it. He howled with joy, his pup had returned to be with his parents and he could return to the pack. Remus pulled out his portkey with activates it, with a grin.

"I'll be able to see you again Harry." And with a pop he disappeared.

**...UK...**

**...Ministry of Magic...**

Jason stopped what he was doing. It was coming, he knew the smell, he knew it's song, he smiled from behind his mask. He started shaking, people stopped and stared. Amelia Bones pulled her robes tighter she knew the felling. Lucius Malfoy paused and tightened his grip on his wand/cane. He knew this wind blowing through hair it was coming he remembered her games. All the major players knew she was coming...CHANGE.


	15. NLoCL-(plans and holidays)

**Hogwarts...**

**Headmasters office...**

Lemon drops, yes the Muggles could do useful things occasionally." Mused Dumbledore

Lily Potter had been sobbing and eating the candies every time they met in his office. Something simply had to be done or he would have none left for all the darling children that came to chat with him.

"You realize that everyone hates your lemon drops and Lily's only stress eating them!" Phineus black former Headmaster sneered

Pausing Dumbledore thought it over could it really be he glanced at his candies did no one really like them. As he these thoughts rolled through his mind the door alerted him to the person coming in.

"Albus I know how I can find Harry!" Cried Lily as she rushed in.

Dumbledore waved his hand and Lily continued on.

"We'll host the Tri-Wizard tournament and there is a chance that he will arrive with another school!" She Cried out

Pausing Dumbledore thought this over if he had Hogwarts host the game it was possible that Harry would be brought to them and they could have him transfer into Hogwarts. Then he could mold Harry back into the light. Just as he was about to answer his Floo Network activated and Molly Weasley came through.

"Albus I, oh hello Lily dear what are you up to nowadays?" Queried the rather dumply woman

"I have a plan to have Harry return to Hogwarts!" Smiled the young woman

"That's wonderful, I'm just on my way to deliver something to Ronald." And with that the woman bustled out of the office

Lily left soon after as well will a hand full of lemon drops. Dumbledore mused about how quickly he could drum up support for the tournament. Yes Harry would be brought back to the light.

**Hogwarts...**

**A certain Hallway...**

Now Molly was an ambitious woman and she wanted only the best for her two youngest. Her poor ronnikins wasn't blessed with smarts and she would have to find a match for him. Ginerva on the other hand, obcourse the Potters were a light family and very well off. She would speak to her daughter to seduce either one of the sons which ever one inherits. She smirked yes her daughter had inherited her youthful looks as well as brains. Yes, if only her youngest son had gotten some of his brothers talents. She mused as she ran through her mind the different young females she could pair with him. None of the Slytherins or Hufflepuffs no it would have to be a light Griff and the front runner was that Indian witch or the muggle prodigy. Yes, the muggle wouldn't now about betrothal contracts or magical guardians. Albus would sign it for her then she would take care of her son. With a rustle of her robe she went in search of her children.

**Severus Snape...**

He hadn't ment to read hear thoughts, however they were so loud he couldn't not hear them. He glanced around and decided that it would be time to have a chat with the insufferable-know-it-all. No not even her deserved to be saddled with someone so stupid. With a flourish of his robes he headed to the library. As he strode past students he mused over the new drama with the "brain of the Lions" now contrary to popular belief he didn't hate students, he despised the stupidity in most of the students. The number of times Potter Jr didn't study or the number of cauldrons Longbottom melted were prime examples. Arriving at the library he glanced around and spotted the bush the girl called hair bent over work. He gracefully walked forward and looked over her shoulder. Ahhhh, Yes, the art of enchanting figures it would be something requiring skill.

"10 points from Giffindor, for ignoring a teachers presence." He barked out

He fought to not smirk at all the pages flying as Hermione Granger yelped, jumped, and fell.

"Oh! Professor I'm so sorry you gave me quite a shock." Blushed Granger as she put a hand on her heart

"Indeed, nevertheless I came to speak to you privately." And spinning on his heel he strode to the hallways not looking back, knowing she would follow. He turned into Binn's classroom and turned to find a very irate Hermione.

"Professor what can I do for you, that you felt the need to pull me away from a fascinating subject?" Asked Hermione

"I merely meant to be the first one to congratulate you on your marriage to a pure blood family." Smirked Snape

"Wha..?!"

"Yes, when Mr. Weasley graduates you and he will be married and you shall become the newest mother of a dozen little redheads." Stated Snape with a full blown smile on his face.

Hermione stared and Snape stared back.Hermione's eyes widened then rolled backwards and she fainted. Snape felt a tad bad for not catching her, but he squashed the feeling and cast renevate on her. She sat right up and then snapped her head in his direction.

"How!" She snapped out

"As your magical guardian in name if someone petitions for you he has the right to accept. However I'm sure you will think of loophole to dodge the situation."

"Find someone that can protect you and allow you to continue your dreams, and then have your parents make a contract then sign it then you will be spared the brood of stupidity." Snape explained before leaving.

As he reached the door he stopped.

"You're the brightest of your age don't let this beat you have a good Yule." He then left.

**France...**

**...Delacour Manor...**

**...Yule...**

Hayden felt odd he had never celebrated holidays so he was unformilar with anything special about the day. However the Veela were partying with reckless abandon fireworks and dancing. As he glanced around his eye caught a glimpse of silver. Like a cat drawn to a laser he followed it. It led him on a merry chase all throughout the party and finally onto the balcony.

"I always loved this view." Murmured Fleur

"As a tactical standpoint it makes sense." Blurted out Hayden

She laughed, not at him with him. She turned around and he was struck at how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. He instinctively stepped back as she approached. She was blushing furiously and she gazed up at him.

"Hayden from the moment I met you I knew you were someone special." "You have done the unimaginable." Murmurs Fleur as she stopped in front of him

"What, have I done that is unimaginable?!" Croaked Hayden

" Mia A'more you have stolen my heart."

With that she stood on her tip toes and kissed him. The whole world seemed to slow down and and stop.

...it was warm

...like sugar

...what is this pain

...OH God it's Burning

...The Pain I Can't!!!

And then Hayden in France and Jason in England **SCREAMED!**


	16. NLoCL chapter-(Fear and Blessings)

**...England...**

**...Bones Manor...**

**Jason...**

Pain. It was pain like nothing he had ever felt a burning sensation that sparked from his heart. He bit down slicing clean through his tongue. The clenching of his chest the pain was nothing like before. He couldn't hold it in and it happened. He screamed. Oh god! Is that what it sounds like. Not the roar he was used to it was a wailing of pain.

"Jason!"

Who was that?! No it wasn't Hayden. It was a female, Amelia?! Was she under attack! No when had he fallen down. The sky so beautiful, not like Crystal Lake. It was a comforting sky. Jason drifted off as darkness took him.

"Hayden help me."

**...Kent...**

The gathering of men and women chatted among themselves. They had all gathered, they were all that was left of a once proud army. Old uniforms worn and old banners waved. They all had assembled quickly and knew what they were planning. A women walked and stood before them.

"One of yours gave his life to save mine. The MOM is corrupt! Magical laws have failed us! We should be holding the reigns of this world!"

Cheers and shouts of approval chorused.

"One of us hand this vision and they imprisoned him for it!"

More cheers rent the masses.

"We shall amass and take back his dream starting with Britain!"

"And the whole world will know us! So arise under his banner once again!"

"LONG LIVE GRINDLEWALD!" Screamed Jackie

"GRINDLEWALD! GRINDLEWALD! GRINDLEWALD!"

The shouts rent the air, people stamped, and roared. At the back of the crowd a hooded woman with pink hair Apparated away. She arrived at the MOM and ran to her head of department. She bursted through the doors and spotted Mad-eye Moody.

"Auror Tonks reporting, we have a problem!" Saluted Tonks

**...Bones Manor...**

**...Amelia...**

She was terrified. The strongest man she had come to admire had been patrolling outside when he had screamed. She had all, but ran downstairs and outside screaming his name. He had convulsioned on the ground before losing consciousness. Waving her wand she levitated and rushed Jason into the manor. He was so, so still. It hit her then, she loved him, all the violence and hardness that came with him. She had first been intrigued by the two brothers who had saved her. She had however come to generally care for them. Especially Jason, but now he would not moved. She glanced around and spotted her niece, Susan.

"Susan! I am going to enact a contract, and I need you to stand witness!" Amelia quickly explained

The young lady stared dumbly at first, but then nodded her head and straightened. Amelia smiled at that she had her father's blood. She waved her wand furiously and started casting at an blinding speed. As themagic circle formed Susan's eyes widened as she realized what the circle meant.

"Auntie are you sure about this!?" Wimpered Susan

It was if she was staring at her aunt for the first time. Their eyes met and her aunts eyes softened.

"I Amelia Emily Bones, Do Take and Accept Jason Voorhees Into the Bones Family. I Free Him From All Former Contracts and Bindings!" Chanted Amelia

A gostly form appeared of a old woman and young man. Amelia's eyebrows raised as she recognized Hayden Voorhees and the elderly woman's face. The two gosts had chains of light holding them to Jason.

"I guess it's time for My boys to start their own families." The elderly women cried

"Awe man how did this guy bag a woman before me?! Awesome job killer!" The gost/contract spirit Hayden Voorhees laughter rang out

"Take care of his heart as he will take care of yours." The two said before dissolving into mist

The air stopped and the magic wore down Amelia and Susan were breathing hard. All of a sudden Jason violently shook then stilled. He then sat bolt up and looked around. His eyes widened then narrowed as he caught sight of the two witches.

"Jason you're!?..." Amelia began before Jason's hand clamped around her throat

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!" Jason Roared

"I...I...I...!?" Amelia gasped as she clawed at her throat

Jason dropped her and turned to the door and began to stride out.

"Wait were are You going!? My Aunt just saved You!" Shrieked Susan holding her wand aloft

Jason spun and was next to her before she could blink. She suddenly became aware at just how tall and big he was. As he leaned forward he whispered into her ear before turning and storming out of the manor. The two witches just stayed were they were seeing nothing.


	17. Thanks and your awesome NLoCL

Hey guys this is IanRamos22 and I just wanted to thank the reviewers personally.

**Kent-jensen**

**Aaron Leach**

**Thomaspheasant**

**Deathwearsblack **

You guys and your positivity really made me want to update quickly. So thank you like I've said beforehand all reviews are immediately sent to my email so I get to read them immediately. So it's nice when you open your email and you have people supporting your hobby. Thanks again guys!

**(Announcement three more chapters and we will be ending the second Arc!) **

**(Arc III is the Goblet of Fire.)**

I personally can't wait for this part of the story and was originally going to begin right there after chapter one. But honestly everyone just jumps right to the tournament and I wanted people to have a chance to get a gist of the characters.

Anyway as Thorin Oakinshield said in (The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies)

"...So Will you Follow Me One Last Time?"

Thank you all.

IanRamos22


	18. NLoCL-(Changing of the Times)

**Two Views**

**France, England, and Kent**

A Veela makes a move.

A young man is in bliss.

Wizards screamed.

A man with a machete stands amongst countless bodies.

A woman weeps and her niece sits frozen.

A father paces a room.

A master makes his plans.

A boy throws a tantrum.

A mother begins to move on.

A young girl studies alone.

A young potions master stares at a mirror.

A weary mother makes a final push.

A father asks "What will we call her?"

...

...

...

...

"Sophie Malfoy."

**Ark III-The Return**

**Hogwarts...**

**The tournament of change**

**Severus Snape**

Another Malfoy, a girl to boot, he was surprised that his friends had made another child. Also amused that Draco was showing pictures around Hogwarts bragging that Sophie would be an amazing beauty like his mother. He yawned and stretched out his arms, then glanced around. It was too quiet which meant that something was going to happen. Sure enough not three minutes later the floo network let the Headmaster into his office.

"Albus, to what do I owe this _delightful _visit?" The sarcastic greeting came as second nature to the exdeatheater.

As usual the head master brushed off the dower mans greeting and went straight to the point.

"Mrs. Granger has filed for a magical guardian." Ge stated with a raised eyebrow

"Well my sympathy goes out to the person who takes up the role." Replied Severus "though I fail to see how this affects myself."

"The main oddity is that she has not bothered to ask her head of house to forfill the position. Or for that matter how she found out about assigning herself a magical guardian before she is given one by the ministry?" Albus stroked his beard thoughtfully. He could have sworn he had removed that book from the library. After all when muggleborns were given a magical guardian the wizard populace could then bind them into marriage contracts. For the greater good of course.

Mentally Snape was smirking it looked like Granger had dodged the trap and he had done his good deed for the next few years. He listened to Albus prattle on about the tournament before excusing himself. He decided to head to the potions lab to brew for awhile.

**Hermione Granger...**

**Hallway...**

She walked confidently down the hall head held high. When she had read about the magical guardians as well as marriages in the wizarding world she had been horrified. It was just so archaic. However, she had named her distant cousin who was a witch in France as her guardian. She was now free to pursue her life without any dirty old men or hormonal boys chasing her. As she thought about it she had realized she had yet to inform Professor Snape of her success. She turned and headed towards the potions classroom. She turned a corner and stopped short it was her cat, Crookshanks, however the cat was limping along. She was about to rush to help when the wall, a few feet from her opened up, and into the hallway billowed the Professor. She ducked back into the shadows. She wasn't spying on him it was that she Never got to see how he interacted with anyone. When he knew they weren't paying attention though.

"Well pray tell what do we have here." He simply stated before stopping and picking up her cat.

"What seems to the problem? Aah, a thorn typical. Just like your master you get yourself into problems." Snape grimaced

Hermione's shoulders sank, she should have figured that's what he would say. She began to dejectedly retraced her steps, when his voice made her pause.

"Still, just like Your mistress you always know how surprise me. From recognizing Sirius Black, to watching over her from the windows to doors during class time."

The tall man in black sighed and set the feline down before billowing down to the potions room. Hermione didn't realize it but she had just learned something new. Professor Snape was a good man.

**France...**

**Beauxbatons...**

**Hayden **

How had things gotten complicated? "Fuck me." He mused as he sat with his back against the hallway wall. He was Hayden-rip-your-guts-our-Voorhees he should be hunting of fighting some dumb teens and yet. "Shit." This time he stood and stretched out his limbs before glancing around. Seeing that he was alone he pulled out a cigarette and snapped his finger. As he puffed away he mulled over his position at the school. Most sought after (check), the strongest (damn straight). Not to mention dating the hottest witch in the school (uuhh you really need to ask?) He was jolted from his thoughts when a pair of arms circled around him.

"My love are bored again from classes?" Soothed Fleur

"Nah just tired of the peaceful area, I'm a fighter. And I need battlefields.

"Well your my soldier and if you are going to fight then I will be with you every step of the way." Fleur said while giving him small pecks on the cheek

Just then A patronus appeared and Jean's voice came through

"Hayden meet me at the Manor we have a mission."

**Squad Hero...**

**James Potter...**

It was hell, the Malfoy's were spawning. And himself still sleeping in a different room then Lily. And to top it off they were doing a joint operation with the Frogs "cough cough" French to put down some pureblood fanatics. He leaned back in his tent and surveyed the mass off wizards. Who knew there was a whole military made up of mostly women witches. The French had only brought two male wizards. The older man was clearly the leader. The younger man was...OMFG...Agent Emerald!? James mentally calmed himself this was a chance to see him in action. If he could catch the upstart doing something illegal Amelia would step down and he would be next in line. James rubbed his hands together. Yes, this would work he watched as the monster known as Agent Abyss lumbered in. The two brothers stared at eachother before the younger started talking and making introductions to the French. James bemoaned the fact he never studied French because he couldn't understand a word they were saying. Still the opportunity to take them down togerther was the break he had been looking for.

**Jason...**

**Command center...**

The fucking cowards, the sad excuse for a military the English had orders to stun only. Meanwhile the Frenchies, and Hayden would be sending off as many kills as they wanted. Apparently the French were not very found of the German wizards. Himself was at least somewhat...glad that he got to see his little brother. Apparently the little shit had bagged a Veela whatever the fuck that was. Well might as well get this over with.

"I...got...married." Damn, Jason cursed under his breath for all the times for his voice to stutter.

Silence the English wizards out of shock and the French because of interest. However, Jason stared at the one person who ment everything to him. Hayden stared at his brother for the longest time.

"Married, huh?!" Hayden scratched his goatee "It wasn't planned?"

"If it was you would have been there, you know that." Jason squares his shoulders

"Jason...we...are...TO OF THE LUCKIEST GUYS EVER!!" Hayden startled everyone with his shout of glee

"Hehehahaha who would ever thought a couple of years ago we were "glorified camp security guards!" Hayden laughs as he pounded his brothers back.

Jason stared at his younger brother in silence, "so your not going to want to leave me because I'm married?"

"Ahaahhahahahah! Jason were the Fucking Voorhees Brothers! Now Let's go Kill Some Wizards!" Shout Hayden as they walked back to the tent.


	19. NLoCL chapter-(Everyone had a Secret)

**The Hills of Kent...**

**Hayden Voorhees...**

The field was absolutely perfect, Hayden thought as his took the head off a wizard. As the blood shot up like a fountain the young man spear his arms and laughed. The battlefield is where Voorhees belonged. He turned his head and smiled as Jason split a man from temple to pelvis. The rogue wizards having realized they shouldn't allow Jason close we're throwing as many spells to keep him of balance.

"Sir, we've made progress, however..!!" A French witch attempted to tell Hayden before a spell caused her eyes to be ripped from their sockets. She fell to the ground screaming as blood poured from her now sightless eyes.

"Alice!" Screamed a young wizard who took his eyes off the man he was dueling and was hit with a AK.

Hayden lept over bodies and mist-walked over to Jean-Claude Delacour. The wizard spun on his heal and threw a bone buster curse. One moment Hayden was whole the next moment he was headless. One might wonder what it was like to have your soul leave your body for a second. Jason never talked about it felt to him. For Hayden it was like going and getting a Birdseye view for a brief time. Hayden took the moment to glance around the battlefield field before the familiar tugging Came and he was back. Jean-Claude and his captainS were staring open mouthed at the previously headless American bodyguard.

"I know, I know, what's my secret and can I teach you the answer is no and where is Jason?" Smirked Hayden

As if in answer Jason Came stomping up to the camp. Hayden did a double take why wasn't he covered in blood and dirt. Jason was perfectly clean. Not even a spine in his free hand.

"The MOM has decided to not enter the fray yet and has ordered Hero Squad to watch me." Jason spat out

"And they think you are going to listen to then. Have they met you?!" Hayden laughed

The two brothers turned and began to head back to the battlefield with the French wizards in tow. The battle reached as pure chaos around him. Jason spun on his heel his axe cleaving threw wizard after wizard. Hayden ran ducked and weaved throughout the people his sickle dancing madly around him. Jean-Claude Delacour fired hex after hex. All the while the UK wizards waited and watched from the tree line.

"We should be out there." Frank spat as he watched the French fighting fearlessly against the dark wizards.

"We cannot just run into chaos we need to listen to the ministry." James Answered before realizing how stupid the sentence sounded.

Silence stretched out Hmong the Englishmen before Sirius decided to speak up.

"So how bout we charge a give it the old Griffindor courage!" He barked out a laugh

"It does seem a shame to leave it to the French." Spoke up another man. The murmurs grew louder and James knew that it was getting out of hand. He weighed his options if they charged they had a chance of being surrounded. But if they stayed up on the hill and the French won by themselves, they would be humiliated. Alive, but humiliated.

"Though it pains me to say it is better to follow our orders then to charge down into the chaos. However, since we are over looking the battlefield we shall begin bombarding them from here. Explosion curses and massive destruction spells granted." James spoke with confidence

"What if we hit our allies?!" Nymphadora spoke up

"I'm sure the French will realize the hard choice we are making after all..." James turned and looked at the mass of Aurors

"...It's For the Greater Good."

**Hayden...**

**Kent...**

He looked up when he heard the first warning shout. Then the spells rained down. French and German alike were hit. Dozens upon dozens of wizards had their lives snuffed out instantly. One moment they were their the next gone. He tipped and stumbled over bodies and severed limbs. Where was he, there standing in the center of a group of progecto maximas. Hayden shall a dark red spell that was tinted with black flecks sailing towards Jean-Claude's blind spot. The only thoughts that ran throughout his mind were of Fleur if her father was killed. He would not be the reason his flower Cried. He mist-walked and appeared in front of the older man, tackling him as the spell hit. Heat extreme pain, the smell of melting flesh, his hair burned of then the skin. The white of his bones were shown to all. His eyes found the mans under him.

"...you saved me..." Gasped Delacour "Why when I only payed for my families protection?"

"Fleur...it was for Fleur..." Hayden said softly before closing his eyes into unconsciousness.

Above them all a mass of wizards looked down upon the devastation.

"Good Gods what have we done?!" Murmured Kingsley

James turned and Apparated home. He walked to his bedroom and toward Lily.

"James I thought...?!?" She started before he collapsed at her feet.

"It was for the greater good, RIGHT! TELL ME IT WAS FOR THE BEST!" He Cried before he disolved into sobs Lily just held him unable to do anything else.

**One week later...**

**France...**

"He's Awake!" Mi A'more!" Cried a certain witch

**Hogwarts...**

**Potions lab...**

"It couldn't be!" Gasped a potionsmaster as he gazed at a certain blood sample

**The Headmasters offices of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts...**

A brightly colored envelope sat opened on their desks inside was the announcement of a tournament.

**Riddle Manor...**

**A deformed baby...**

"Soon my plans will come to fruition and the world shall bow to me once again. For I Am Voldemort!


	20. NLoCLchapter-(Peace is fleeting)

**Prologue...**

_"Harder...aahhh...Hayden...not...soaaahhh!" Fleur Gasped out as she clenched up_

_"Fuck...Flower...a...little.."gasp"...SHIT-FUCK!" Hayden swore as he released inside Fleur who Shrieked when she followed suit._

_As Hayden lied on his back with Fleur still trembling on his chest he smirked. Who knew watching teens rutting for most of his early life would come in handy. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep._

**ARC III- THE RETURN**

**Malfoy Manor...**

**Six in the morning...**

WWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHH AAAAAAHHHHHH!! Wailed little Sophie

"Lucius was beside himself. He had no idea what to do to Quiet the little shi-Angel. Narcissa had taken Draco awhile ago for early shopping in Spain. At first he was ecstatic that he got to spend dad and daughter time, but low and be hold as soon as his wife left and Sophie woke up she began to bawl. He couldn't even silence her because that could affect her magical core from developing. His house elf Pips was little to no use being a male himself. For the umpteenth time he cursed the fact that he only bought one female elf for Narcissa. Out of habit when he was frustrated he tossed his hair over his shoulder, Yes he loved the way it...?!? He paused and glanced at his daughter she was silent staring at him. She was purple faced from screaming, and she stared at him with wide open eyes. Lucius raised a eyebrow could it be? He walked out of the room then turned around. Sophie was staring right at him with an obviously expectation expression on her face. Lucius strode into the room robes tailored tight to his limbs. He stopped in front of the baby and with a flair that would put ladies to shame tossed his hair over his shoulder and gave the trademark Malfoy smug smirk.

..."silence"...

...he started to sweat...

"Awaah!" Cooed Sophie

"Aaaawwwww!! Daddy loves you to!" Squealed Lucius as he picked Sophie up and spun with her. Right into Jason Voorhees.

**Jason Voorhees...**

**Four hours previously...**

**Bones Manor...**

"Man-I-Don't-acknowledge, Auntie says to get up!" Shouted Susan Bones from the floor underneath his designated space. Jason sat up he had come back to the bones Manor, albeit protesting the whole way. He remembered his brothers ribbing the whole walk up the gravel driveway.

_"Wait, Wait the bid bad killer is afraid of two females?!" Hayden cackled_

_"Who are you and what have you done with my brother AAHAHAHAHAH YOURTOTALLY-HYSTERICAL!!!" His laughter continued the whole trip and then some._

Jason shook his head he slept and lived on the second floor of the Manor in the EastWing. Amelia and Susan both stayed in the WestWing. They usually stayed out of each others way, but when it was time for meals they all gathered to try to, "break down walls", as Narcissa stated. Jason pulled on his clothes; grey jeans and a white shirt. His black hair was cut at the shoulder blades and in a pony tail. His arms and hands were covered in runes. Amelia had cut her hair into a crew-cut and she wore a dark brown dress her eyes were tired. Susan had only changed in one feature and that was her breasts growing even more. (Think Ivy from Soul CaliberIV with brown hair) Jason snorted the number of owls from pure bloods and horny old men was laughable.

"Have you talked to your brother about this year?" Amelia tentatively asked

"Yes." Jason Answered and the silence returned it wasn't the fact that he was shy, no it was the fact that Jason abhorred people in general. Did he rescue this lady, Yes, did he wish that Hayden had ignored the screaming when they first got into this mess sometimes. Shaking his head, to which he got raised eyebrows, he stood up.

"Going to Malfoys." He muttered

He then mist-walked right there. He knew he probably offended the ladies, but he didn't really care. Since he discovered that his mist-walking could not be blocked by wards he tended to just use it to avoid people. He felt the light touch of thee Malfoy wards passing by and the mist disappeared. As he trudged up the walkway he scowled at the obvious overall decor. No decent cover and no defenses. He arrived at the door and knocked. At first were he would have smashed through it Hayden had pointed out fixing every door they came across was a hassle. The door opened partly and a (elf?) he thought,maybe ussured him in. He had come over quiet frequently since Hayden was in France. There was something about the magic in the air here it was dark and warm. Like home he mused, he followed the voice drifting though the manor. He entered the offsprings room and stopped sort. He watched in utter fascination the little thing stared at him. He ignored Malfoy who seemed to be prancing about like a headless corpse. He scowled at the little thing and to his utter shock it,cooed?!

"Awwwww Daddy loves you to!" Lucius Shouted as he spun the little pink thing.

Lucius froze when he caught sight off Jason and blinked.

"Jason?!" He stuttered

"Malfoy." Jason replied

"Ara!" Cooed Sophie

Jason brushed his hair back and once again cursed Hayed in uprooting thier lives.

**Hogwarts...**

**Great Hall...**

**Albus Dumbledore...**

He raised his hands in welcome and the students fell silent.

"Welcome back home to Hogwarts. I hope you are ready for the knew year. Now before you tuck in, just a few announcements; firstly we have a new Defense against the Dark arts instructor, Alastor Moody he waved airily. Second we will not be having Quidditch this year."

At this point the students yelled protests, with the Weasley twins yelling the loudest.

"Now,now I know you are upset, but this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament. However due to the difficulty of the challenges only 5th years and older..." Albus was once again interrupted by objections.

"Students! Let us remember this is an opportunity to learn about other magical schools and cultures. There will also be a ball and the challenges even if not participated in will still be amazing." Lily Potter stood up and the students calmed down and many seemed to listen to her reasoning.

**Daphne Greengrass...**

**Slytherin table...**

"Stupid mudblood, wouldn't know the significance of this tournament if it was slapped in front of her. When my father comes to visit for the challenges it will be a chance for the filth to know their places." Draco sneered at the muggle Culture Professor

Daphne rolled her eyes as the mutt/Pansy started kissing ass to the ferret. Daphne was more worried about her home situation. She and her father had looked and searched for the young man but came up empty each time. She was getting nervous Theodore Nott had been leering at her and trying to strike up conversations with her. She knew that purebloods were eyeing her for marriage. She was at a loss at what to do. She stood and left the meal early. She walked through the hall ways and thought back to her meeting of the young man. He was a wild card, someone who took life by the throat. She suddenly stopped as a thought struck her. What if he went to a different school he had looked to be at least a sixth year. So he would be a seventh this year. Maybe she would meet him with one of the other schools. She smiled slowly yes and then she would have her savior.


	21. NLoCL chapter-(Wit and Intrigue)

**Severus Snape...**

**Hogwarts Great Hall...**

'You've got to be joking, Severus thought. The Tri-Wizard Tournament?! He sighed, he was actually hoping for a quieter semester, and yet now this. He ran his long fingers through his hair. Unknown to most of you pushed a bit of magic throughout your finger tips you could get your hair to stay in certain styles. The down side of this is that it would make your hair develop a oily look. He sighed again as he rose and billowed out of the Great Hall. He went downstairs to the Slytherin common room. All the years stood at attention and looked at him expectingly.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, I'll cut my normal speech short as the fact is I'm tired." He began smoothly falling back into the role of babysitter easily. "For those arriving for the first time, welcome and prepare this year will not be easy." "We are going to be hosting a tournament of extreme prowess, I expect you all to be paying attention to the different spells and magical energy that will be here." "I.."

Severus was jerked out of his prepared speech by the second biggest little shit in Hogwarts. His godson Draco Malfoy, the poor boy had not inherited anything from his parents except looks. He swore the boy had begged his way into Slytherin.

"Us purebloods won't need the warning it's the mudbloods and blood traitors that need reminding of what is expected." Draco turned up his nose as if even the idea of himself being an embarrassment was a foreign concept.

Severus pinches his nose and counted to ten the boy was going to end up beaten up by a Durmstrang student at least if he kept that attitude. But, was he going to correct him no, the boy needed to learn the hard way. Dismissing the students into the Headgirl in training, Daphne Greengrass, he retired to his private quarters. As he shook off his teaching robes he glanced at his desk. There was an envelope with the Gringotts emblem stamped onto it. Intrigued he broke the seal as he stood over his desk.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We at Gringotts would like to convey our deepest congratulations on the choice of magical guardianship. You are hereby responsible for one Hermione Emma Granger, Muggleborn witch. Her vaults shall know have invoices sent to you as well as he family. You will be responsible for her magical upbringing and future. Any betrothal contracts that she may receive will be run by you first. On Mrs. Grangers seventeenth birthday is she so wishes she can petition wizards for their hand in marriage so as to continue her magical bloodline. You are also eligible to marry said witch. We at Gringotts congratulate you once again._

After reading the missive once through Severus wipes his eyes. Yes, yes he must be more tired than he thought. He started again and read the missive. No, nonononoNONONONONOOOOOOOOOOO! He ended the missive grabbing his wand and bolting out into the common room. Slytherins scattered as he blazed through them and out into the hall. He was going to string a certain Gryffindor up.

Theodore Nott look around at his fellow students before bolting to the door himself.

"OH No You Don't! If anyone is going to find out what that was about it's me!" Yelled Draco

Following their lead a stampede of snakes rushed after their Head of House.

**Albus Dumbledore...**

**Hogwarts, Headmaster Office...**

He was of Severus Snape and his wild magical power going berserk. He a tad for the man, but after all it was all for the "Greater Good." He had used his power as supreme Mugwamp to curve Ms. Granger's choice of guardianship from the French cousin. Nothing against the French witch but it was better if the girl could be paired with a light family. Mrs. Weasley asking for her youngest son was a bit unfortunate, however he was a pureblood. So he moved to the her second choice who he was surprised was one, Severus Snape. Now all he had to do was let the chaos reign, then he would sweep in as the kind old Professor and all would fall into place. He pulled out his latest muggle candy, bubblegum.


	22. NLoCL chapter-(Because we’re French)

**Beauxbatons Academy...**

**Great Hall...**

**"And I Students wish to announce that we will be attending the Tri-Wizards Tournament. It will be held in England this year." Madam Maxime spoke**

**"But I don't want to go to England!"**

**"It is too cold!"**

**"The Englishmen will hit on us!"**

**"Their savages!"**

**The female witches screamed and balled at the Headmistress who merely stared at them. Just as she was going to speak a crash was heard from the middle of the Hall. All eyes turned to see that Hayden had lept onto the table and had raised his arms up.**

**" what is the matter with all of you. Do you not see that this is the chance we have been waiting for. We have a chance to uphold our most sacred traditions. We have a chance to look down upon those who think they are better than us. We will make the English realize who the real power belongs to. We will make the Bulgarians realize who has the greatest mastery in the finer arts. We will show the savages what beauty and what power is. We will show them who the most powerful nation really is. For we are French, we are magical! VIVA LA FRANCE!"**

**"VIVA LA FRANCE!!" Screamed the witches **

**"Are We Bitches or Are We Witches?!?" Crowed Hayden putting magic into his words.**

**"We Are Witches!" Cried Beatrice joining the jumping up and down witches**

**"VIVA LA FRANCE!" Cried Fleur**

**"And so that we are United under one Banner I suggest that we vote on who shall represent us." Announced Hayden as he smiled winningly to the crowd of witches.**

**"I Want Fleur to be my Champion!" Cried our a small voice**

**The hall went silent and all eyes turned to a young silver-Haired beauty. Gabriella Delacour. **

**"Aaahhh Yes, well how 'bout it Ladies do we want the Silver Swan Fleur Delacour to lead us?!" Hayden fumbled out but recovered quickly **

**"Oui!" Cried Marie she is the most powerful of the female students here. **

**"Why cannot we have Hayden Voorhees be our champion he is the strongest being here, besides the teachers!" Cried a witch from the back**

**"The reason being is that technically, Mr. Voorhees is an American and the schools Magic will not accept him. Even if he did save many of your lives." Madam Maxime divulged.**

**"Yes, and now that is cleared up once again I ask you. Will You Support Fleur Delacour As You Champion!" Roared Hayden **

**"We Will!" Cried the whole Hall causing it to shake.**

**"Well then Fleur." Hayden lightly jumped down from the table and kneeled before his lady love. "Do you take their hearts and mind to win the tournament for France?"**

**Fleur felt like she was in a dream she had gone from cheering her love to now having the school cheer her. She looked down in front of her at the powerful young man infront of her.**

**"Don't worry I will keep you safe, I promise." Came Hayden's voice in a quiet whisper.**

**With a hesitation then with firm determination she stood and mounted the table. She did a deep courtesy.**

**"I accept you desire and shall be the glory to France." **

**The cries and dreams of approval and thanks were deafening.**

**Riddle Manor...**

**"Viva La France!" Shouted the little baby-like-thing**

**"Mmmaster?!" Peter poked his head into the room, fearfully.**

**"Cruxio!" Cried the Caitlyn Jenner look alike (AN: I couldn't resist.) **

**As Peter thrashed about on the floor, the being formerly known as Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort, shook his head. Why of all places was he thinking about France. Still he shrugged it off it was most like the fact he never attacked France. Well that would all change when he had James Potter Jr the Boy-Who-Lived.**


	23. NLoCL chapter-(Trips and Arrivals)

**_Greetings and Horrors!!!!_**

**_Rita, attractive and smart, journalist reporting._**

**_"It's the Biggest gossip around the Tri-Wizard tournament is happening once again."_**

**_"Now I no what your thinking, wasn't this the tournament that was stopped because of deaths?!"_**

**_"Well apparently not enough people died and they have decided to bring it back."_**

**_"While I was a bit nervous at first I was give an excusive from one, Lord Frank Longbottom." See pg6._**

**_-for those of you who aren't aware he replaced James Potter as team leader for Hero Squad, for the Aurors_**

**_"Yes, the famed father of the boy-who-lived and the-boy-who-ran, was CAUGHT IN SCANDAL. The man we all held as an icon ordered friendly fire down on French units during an joint operation." See pg5._**

**_-"James ordered us to fire and then said "it was for the greater good." Young Nymphadora Tonks reports. Prime minister Fudge comments the lack of communication on pg3. _**

**_Over the English Channel..._**

**_French carriage..._**

**_Fleur and Hayden..._**

"You know no one is going to take you seriously in that get up?" Beatrice commented on the couple as Hayden let the witches disguise him.

"Everyone knows that Beauxbatons is an all (Girls School)! Ergo the only way for it to be believed that I am a student is for me to be disguised." Hayden chuckled as the 5-7th years that had come crowded around to help and advise.

"Besides how else would I be able to stay with you all when you go into the girls only area?" He said grinning

"I for one find it demeaning and vulgar," Headmistress Maxime Announced as she entered the main area "and I love the idea of pulling one over Dumbledore!"

"Now remember girls you can mingle with the English and Bulgarians, however do not allow yourself to be entranced by them!" "They will be awestruck by your beauty and will try to take advantage of you. That is why you will all be giving Hayden a lock of your hair so he can locate each of you in case yourin trouble." She continued seriously

"Don't get your dresses all ruffled I will protect you all. So how do I look?"

"Beautiful!" Anna cooed

"Sexy!" Marie licked her lips

"And all mine!" Fleur pulled Hayden's head down for a scorching kiss.

"What shall we call you in your disguise?" Maxime puffed out a smoke ring

"The name is Kitty, Winter De Kitty." Hayden Voorhees raised his glass in toast and all the girls cheered and giggled

**Hogwarts Great Hall...**

**Albus, Lily, Severus, James, Sirius, Hermione, and James Jr, plus Draco**

The students were all talking at once and gossiping. They all knew about the ,Bat's Anger. They also were excited about the arrival of the visiting schools. Headmaster Dumbledore rose and made his way to the front of the room.

"Good morning students. As you are all aware foreign students will be arriving soon. I want you all to be on you best behavior." His eyes roved over the students and rested on The empty steam at the head table. He sighed then continued.

"A couple of announcements though the school will be hosting three teams of Aurors. Teams Hero, Violence, and King will be providing security for the tournament."

At this announcement whispers sprang up and several students glanced at James Jr and muggle Professor Lily.

"Now th...!?!" Dumbledore started then stopped as the doors swung open and Snape swept into the hall. The only sound was of the swish of his robes as he approached the head table then took his seat. Everyone held their breath, then let it out as the potions master began to eat not looking at anyone.

"Well then tuck in." Dumbledore then sat and began talking to McGonagall

Down at the Griffindor table most of the students were listening to James jr and Ron tell about how they would do in the tournament if they could have participated.

"...and then I would used the secret training given to me be my dad to overpower any of the challenges!" jr boasted puffing out his chest.

"That's nothing compared to the spells Bill has taught me it's a good thing we're not allowed in. Cause I'd be doing ancient magic from the pharaoh!" Ron spoke with his mouth full of food.

"What do you think the boys from France will look like?" Giggles Lavender to Padma

"Who do you think..." Fred started

"Will put their name in the cup?" Finished George

Before anyone could speculate the question the doors opened once again. The chatter died down to whispering once again as Hermione Granger walked in and headed towards the potions master. Without uttering a word Severus waved his wand and a chair appeared besides him. Hermione sat down and began talking quietly to Severus Snape. As the whispers started to get louder Snape's eyes snapped up and the silence returned to the hall.

**Hermione, Severus...**

"Thank you for quieting them sir." She whispered

"Don't pretend to be the victim here Granger. I am know the laughing stock of the castle. However while I cannot stop the mocking while I'm not around, in my presence is another matter." Snape ground out with every word dripping in sarcasm

"Still, between the hexes from behind and the taunting it's nice to get some peace." Hermione murmured

Severus Snape stiffened when she finished the thought and had to bite his tongue to keep from cutting down the girl. Lily Potter had been the one to drag him back down to the dungeons that night. While he was slightly embarrassed that he had lost his temper, he found some comfort in the fact the rest of the dunderheads were terrified of him. However the whole situation had caused him to lose his appetite and he rose from his seat. Granger intentions to stay in his good graces stood as well and followed the Professor out of the Great Hall to await the two schools.

"Take a look, that's how Mudbloods and blood traitors should be following their betters!" Chackled Draco from the Slytherin table

"Fifteen points from Slytherin for insulting in the presence of staff!" Snapped McGonagall

**Jason Voorhees...**

Before Draco could yell another remark the door opened and the hall went quiet as Special Agent Abyss (Jason Voorhees) stomped in. Not looking at anyone but Dumbledore he scowled underneath his mask.

Fucking kids think I'm scary, they need to grow up. He remembered at his age he was always able to fend for himself. The weak get eaten the strongest survive.

"Headmaster, the schools approach..." he growled

Before turning and walking back out to the Auroras standing at attention. At the sight of him several backed away while others gave him greetings and thumbs up. Jason took all of it in silently. Aparently he was viewed as a sign of victory. He stomped over to a tree stump and sat down. He planted his new weapon into the dirt beside him. His axe had been destroyed in the joint operation with France. He scowled at that memory he had seen his brother nearly be dissolved and melted down by the amount of explosives launched. If Amelia had not been in the room with the shit they called a minister he would have ripped out his spine. He and the squads watched as the students began to come out to see the other schools arrival. That's odd the red-head bones spawn was glaring at him. He fixed with his dead stare till she dropped her gaze. He leaned back and stared at the sky.

**Random students...**

**Draco Malfoy...**

Oh my God! Who or what is the thing?! Thought Draco as he stared at the behemoth sitting with the MoM. What ever it is I do not want anything to do with it. And with that final thought Draco began to draft a note to his father about the new problem that had arisen.

**Susan Bones(step niece of Jason Voorhees)...**

She knew it this was his plan to get closer to her. She bit her upper lip in frustration, ever since he had come nothing had gone right. Well if he wanted to try to play this game he had another problem coming. She was a Goddamn Hufflepuff and she planned to use this opportunity to straighten Mr. Jason out. She glared as much anger into the bastards head. Jason Voorhees raised his eyes and met eye for eye. His stare was...empty?! No emotion just pure endless Abyss. She dropped her gaze and looked at the Great Lake. Bubbles?!

**Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley...**

She flung her vibrant hair of her shoulder and smoothed out her Robes. This was the chance to shine and capture the heart of an exotic wizard. She would entrance the poor fool with her beauty then she would be set. It was really to bad that James jr wasn't interested in her, but she planned to marry a rich wizard and be set for life. She smiled, several male students blushed yes bask in her beauty. She couldn't wait for the new wizards to be ensnared by her charms.

Ron- Man he scratched his head and wondered why he couldn't be waiting in the great hall at least their was food in there.

**Heiress Daphne Greengrass...**

She could not be happier the goblins had located the mysterious man from her memory. They had sent the letter and now she would be saved and reunited with her roguish powerful stranger. Still she schooled her features to a blank stare, Nott and Zabini had set their sights on her. They obviously would not try anything while the Aurors were at the school. If worse came to a head she would see if any of these foreigners were single. Which that thought she raised an eyebrow at Draco. Was he shaking?!

**Lord Frank Longbottom...**

He stood off to the left of Agent Abyss and couldn't stop the shiver he felt. The man always reeked of death. While it was true that he was effective the casualties he caused and take no prisoners was a bit of a problem. While he didn't believe in the endless chances Albus gave out he did believe in order over chaos. Still as he glanced at Sirius talking with James as much as he wanted James to be successful he had know problem over being promoted over him.

**Lily Potter...**

He would be here it, he would be coming home. She would see him and she would know him. Her baby boy would smile and hug her while she cried in his arms. James would walk up and they would shake hands and nod. Her Harry would transfer to Hogwarts and they would spend every night learning about eachother. Her eyes moistened as she began to tear up. A hopeful smile spread across her face. Maybe he had not known who he was and was searching for them himself. She glanced around at the other students and professors. They would all crowd around and welcome the lost boy to his rightful place. Yes everything would be perfect, with everyone else she awaited the arrival of the foreign schools.

**Severus Snape...**

He sighed as he watched Lily out of the corner of his eye. She was practically vibrating and radiating anticipation. He let his thoughts wander as he watched the students. If lily would stop and think she would realize that Beauxbatons was an all witch school, and that left Durmstrang a known to be darker leaning school. Lots of the graduates either had fought for Grindelwald or Voldemort. He shook his hair out of his eyes and scowled as his eyes landed on Ms. Granger talking to Lily. He would have been having a wonderful past couple days if not for this drama. Potter had gone and gotten demoted at work in a battle with dark magicians. The full had actually ordered friendly fire down on French forces. The fact that all of Frances fighters were women was even more tragic. Albus had stepped in and used his political power to keep the French Ministry from getting their hands on Potter. If that had happened Snape would have skipped throughout Hogwarts singing. Still he would take the smaller win and enjoy the male Potter's humiliation. Severus was startled out of his musings when Lee Jordan The Quidditch commenter Shouted about the lake. The students and teachers all watched as a massive ship rose from the water in the center of the lake. The ship immediately sailed the last couple meters to the shore before dropping a ramp. Hulking red shapes began to disembark. As they drew closer the wizards of Hogwarts realized this was because the ships passengers were all wearing heavy jackets. A tall thin man strode up to Dumbledore.

"Ahhh Dumbledore It has been a long time! Are we the first to arrive." He greeted jovially as he glanced around

"To answer both questions, yes you are and it has Igor." Albus had his eyes on pure twinkle

"Well instead of waiting out in the cold we will head to the Great Hall." Karkoff then followed Severus Snape as he lead the Durmstrang company inside the English school.

"Just like the bloody French to keep us waiting!" Spat Ron

"Ten points for language Mr Weasley." Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to turn to look at him

Just before the rest of the students could start complaining Jason raised his head and looked at the sky. This prompted the Aurors and then the rest to spot the giant blue shape descending. A pale blue carriage drawn by winged milk white horses touched down. The door swung open and an elf in blue robes jumped out and conjured a small step. These eyes of the students widened as the biggest women they had ever seen exited the carriage.

"Headmistress Maxime a pleasure to see you." Dumbledore greeted as he took her hand and kissed it

"Aahhhh Dumbly-durrr, it hazz been too long." The French lady pronounced

"I've brought my studzents too compete in zee tournament." The big women purred

As the Hogwarts students watched out of the carriage stepping two-by-two Came the French witches. They all wore light blue outfits and had blue hand warmers. As one the Hogwarts turned and lead the French inside their school.

"We're going to head in you coming sir?" Frank Longbottom looked at Jason Voorhees

When all he got was a noncommittal response he shrugged and followed the others into Hogwarts with the rest of the Aurors. Jason sat for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright the coast is clear." He huffed

Immediately five females exited last of all. Jason who's eyes barely acknowledged the others focused on one raven haired beauty.

"I figured you would something like this, but this is a new experience." He Chuckled

Together with the Veela Hayden marched into Hogwarts and the unknown. Jason Voorhees pulled out a portkey and felt the pull. In what he would describe as a bad mist walk he arrived. He felt the wards accept him as he strode into Malfoy Manor. He walked to Lucius's office and the blonde turned and faced him.

"He arrived." The masked killer scowled

"Yes, well now we will be able to flush out the one who ruined the Quidditch game." Murmured the head Malfoy

It was only because he had been with Jason that he had not been blamed still he shivered as he relived the memory.

(AN)-hey guys thanks for reading and keeping up with the story. The next chapter is going to be Lucius's memory, and the Veela in Hogwarts, and Lily meets a certain green-eyed killer

Ianramos22


	24. NLoCL chapter-(Green Eyes and Lies)

**The Great Hall...**

**Students and Faculty...**

The room which had broken off into chatter died as the final Beauxbatons witches came in. The breathing of the room became audible and most of the males and a few of the females eyes filled with lust. One thought ran throughout the minds of the magical raised, Veela. The muggleborn were unaware of what these young ladies were, all the straight and lesbians knew is that they were giving off an aura of sensuality and promise of pleasure. Now obviously the few that were immune or not effective were used.

**Lily...**

Her eyes widened, her heart skipped a beat. The long black haired girl had her eyes. Harry! Her boy! Her...wait he was a she?! She sat there puzzled, a glamour maybe? She resisted the urge to jump out of her seat and cast a (revealing) spell. How to approach the young lady/her maybe son.

**Severus...**

He rolled his eyes it was like these brats had never seen an attractive female before. Though he raised an eyebrow the black haired girl?! Lily's eyes he glanced at his fellow teacher. He watched as hope, then puzzlement, and finally determination settled across her face. As he looked back at the Veelas he watched them sit down and begin to eat. The black haired girl let out a musical laugh and her chest bounced up and down. If that was not a glamour she was well endowed indeed.

**Albus...**

He was worried the Veela all had bright purple auras, all but one. The raven haired one had an ugly black and green aura. It looked like a plague was hovering around her shoulders. And then if he considered her eyes?!...Yes. It had to be a glamour and his eyes twinkled madly. He had found Harry Potter. At last the lost lamb would be back in the fold. He simply would reveal the girl for what she was and all would be, with a little guidance, as it should be.

**Hermione...**

Scowled, Boys really! She watched as food fell out of Ron's mouth as he stared at the veelas. She turned to her guardian and smiled graced her face. He had glanced at the Veela but then returned to eating. She was impressed this was the difference between men and boys. Still she narrowed her eyes the black haired girl had the biggest chest she had seen for a young woman. She pulled her book out and began to pretend to read all the while watching the spectacle unfold.

**Draco...**

Veela sub-human and inferior to purebloods. However they had obviously not spotted him because they would had sat at the Slytherin table if so. Yes he would have to correct this mistake and greet them properly.

The students and faculty all watched as the Veela chattered away obliviously unaware of the commotion they were causing. Just as Dumbledore stood to make an announcement, the silver haired Veela tilted her head towards the witch next to her. The English students watched with open mouths as the black haired witch gave the silver haired witch a smoldering French kiss.

"Fleur!" Cried two of the Veela

"Ara so romantic!" Cooed the brunette Veela

"OMG! Their witches witches!" Cried Fred Weasley

"Colin where's your camera?!" Shouted Ron Weasley

As the great hall descended into whispers the head table was having a conversation of their own.

"Really Madam Maxime, glamour charms to hide a male student I must protest.." McGonagall tried

She hadn't noticed before it was only when Albus had leaned in and asked if he was seeing things. Once she had taken a look she had decided there was no way anyone else could have green eyes like that. She then immediately with Lily Potter began to demand while lily pleaded for the lost Potter to be revealed.

"A simple matter that can be easily settled." Madam Maxime didn't bat an eye

Now obviously if Lily had been thinking straight she would have done this exchange in private. The idea however that her lost lamb could be returned to her and all would be fixed was driving.

"Miss Winter?" The French Headmistress called

The black haired girl with a toss of her hair stood and sashayed her way to the head table. With a deep curtsy she let a bright smile grace her lips before,quirking an eyebrow.

(French)

("The English want to preform a revelio and finite incantation how do you feel about this?") Madam Maxime Queried

/English/

/non zis iz an outrage! Ow dare zey assume I am a English pig!/ Shrieked Ms. Winter

("Headmistress I protest and refuse to be treated as a crutch for some teachers entertainment!") Kitty stamped her foot

With a flourish of her robes the young lady proceeded to walk back to he seat. Madam Maxime shrugged her shoulders and went back to talking to Filius. The students of the schools kept whispering and the teachers not apart of the exchange quietly began talking among themselves.

**Albus...**

Well bugger. The old headmaster thought how come the little rascal could not cooperate with them. A thought struck him perhaps he was unaware that she was a he. Yes obviously that was the answer. And he had the perfect plan to fix the situation. Standing and moving to the podium he waved a hand past his throat. Just a little flair to impress upon them what an amazing man he was.

"Attention all students I would like to thank all the students here and headmasters for coming to our little game." He raised his hands open as the English applauded

However the French simply kept talking and the Bulgarians just shot Dumbledore bored looks.

"In order to further expand on the ties of friendship. Hogwarts would love it if you all participated in classes and received teaching from our staff." Albus droned on

"Now as always you are dismissed." Albus then beckoned for a few of his staff to follow him.

**Beauxbatons...**

The French Veela flowed through the halls and in their wake left foreign students in a haze. They made their way back towards the carriage.

"I can not believe those nosy English what gives them the right to pry into our business!?" Fumed Anna

"Ugh! Did you see that red headed boy he was staring at us with food falling out of his mouth!" Beatrice chortled

"But, Hayden you were amazing I did not expect you to play a witch so well! Giggled Fleur

"Hell! I can play anything a girl is just the tip of the iceberg." Hayden joked

They were exiting the castle when they heard a shout. Turning they Came face to face with the redheads teacher from the Hogwarts muggle class.

/Yes, ow can be elp you?/ Fleur asked

/please let me cast the spell or give me some hair./ the red haired English Professor from the head table asked

The Veela looked at her and the females were taken aback. She looked like she was about to break down crying. However, before anyone could say anything a small chuckle came from the one "female."

/"But, of course you can! Why would I stand in the way of a grieving mother."/ Kitty gently plucked a single hair from her head and wrapped her handkerchief around it.

She then stood with her hands at her hips and let the professor cast a multiple of spells at her.

/"Revealio, Finite Incatetum, Desendeo Deacendence!"/

Lily Potter ran through a group of spells getting more and more desperate with each attempt. After about eight minutes of this Fleur had enough.

/"uv done ur spells, now we must ead back to arr carriage."/

/"I'm...I'm...So..Sorry to have bothered you it's just that I've been looking for so long and this seems like fate."/ Lily admitted

With a turn and fluttering of her robes the Professor raced off to have The potions master test the hair she was given.

"Hayden...?!" Fleur hesitatingly Asked

"I'm fine...just confused as to why she would I'm her long lost son?! Ehehhehe!" He tried to play it off like normal, but to the Veela for some reason the laughter didn't have its normal charm.

**The Memory...**

**Lucius Malfoy...**

It was looking to be an exceptional night. His baby girl was with his mother and Draco was with the Notts. as he watched the Quidditch finals he watch the young Bulgarians seeker clutch the snitch. Ahh yes,he sighed as he pissed on a tree a little ways from his tent everything was goin-...

"Lucius, why have you been avoiding your friends?" A smooth voice laced through the air

He stiffened then schooled his features into the faceless mask.

"Rookwood, Crabbe, Goyle, and **Friends**..." he drawled putting emphasis on friends.

"Oh! Don't be like that Lucius. We have come to celebrate your new daughter with some good old fun!" Rookwood chuckled as he put on his deatheater mask on. The group of deatheater all dressed in their outfits. The visible fangs on Crabbes mask turned and flashed in the darkness.

He glanced down and slowly transformed into his own battle robes. It might not be that bad to revel in the old crowd for a bit. He raised his wand and canceled the charm on his pinky ring. His elaborate mask formed and he took a moment to look it over. It held the all the desires and ambitions of a child. And he dawned it once again.

A half an hour later the we're flinging spells. He sneered over four hundred wizards and witches and not one could pick up the courage to fight back pathetic. He fired off a concussion blast into a group of twelve and watched them go flying. They probably would have to go to Saint Mungos for treatment. He allowed himself to summon a few bags of galleons for the pile of unconscious bodies. Yes might as well get something else out of this.

" kill kill kill mom mom mom!" The voice was haunting and could be head over all the screaming and chaos. Lucius fumbled with his wand. What the bloody fuck was that?!? He fired off a (serpentsorcia) with the (gargantuan) spell combo he was quite proud of. The giant cobra began spitting venom everywhere. Lucius smirked yes, one of the spells that made the white golden deatheater a feared opponent.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU FUCKER!!!"

Lucius spun with the giant cobra turning with him. Half running half stumbling Rookwood.

"Ahh Rookwood what's the matter a Mudblood tried to hug you?" Grinned Lucius underneath his mask.

"Gggrlrlrggglghh!"

"Pardon?" Asked a confused Lucius

SPLATTER CRRAAACKKK!!!

Lucius watched in horrified fascination as two hands punched through the chest of the deatheater. The hands then pulled apart a hole in the center of the man. The face of the last person he wanted to see. A mask with air holes at the bottom, a chunk missing from the top left, and black eyes peered out of the created hole.

"Gggkkillllgggg Mmeeeee!" Sobbed Rookwood

Lucius, all he could do was watch as his former schoolmate and deatheater was torn apart. They stood staring at eachother the surrounding sounds seamed quieter. Wizards and witches began to circle around the two opponents. The silence dragged. Finally Lucius had enough.

"The others?" He asked

"Dead or run off." The voice was so calm so dead

Lucius fingered his wand and tensed he knew that he wasn't going down for this. With a half step he Apparated behind the ministries killer just as the cobra struck. Several people screamed as the massive black head dove for the **unarmed **man! The man pulled back his right fist and a mere foot away from his torso, lunged. The knuckles of the Legend of CrystalLake met the magical summon of Lucius Malfoy. The winner was obvious, in a splash of gore Jason shattered the nose then the skull, and continued to the first couple vertebrae. The silence was almost immediately broken by cheering Brits. Jason ignored them all and slowly turned towards the calmly standing deatheater. A thousand plans ran throughout Lucius Malfoys mind and he sighed as he had to turn to the old fallback.

"I was..."

"**Mordsmodre**!" Cried a voice

The dark mark so familiar to him. Even as the screams of fear rent the air Lucius gazed upon the mark. He disapparated without a sound appearing in his tent. He changed and walked numbly out into the main room Narcissa who was sitting gave a soft cry as she rushed to him. No words were spoken as the to simple held eachother. After a time the two separated they packed their things as quickly as they could then returned to the manor.


	25. NLoCL chapter -(Bitter Taste)

**Severus Snape **

He couldn't believe it he stared at the blood sample in front of him. It was...so long had he and others searched for this shred of proof. And here it was a liquid that self repaired at an explosive rate. A smirk spread across his face the possibilities were endless. He carefully put the blood in a jar and turned to the far corner. There just stirring and mixing his potions for class, was the thorn in his backside. Miss-I'm-sooo-Fucking Sorry-Granger!! He shook his head as he stared at her the little chit. He could only just imagine what the little hang on was thinking. He knew he was be petty, but between the drama with the potters and the tournament he was stretched thin. He sighed he really should try to be more civil.

"Miss Granger perhaps...?"

"IIII HHHAAAAVVVVEEEEE PPPRRROOOOFFFFF!!!!" A shriek came from his door.

Severus had spun wand flashing out. A glass shattered he heard Granger crying out as well as a fizzling of a couldron overflowing.

"The hell are you yelling about you bloody witch!" Severus turned and his face froze

The jar with his new hopes and goals was just finishing dissolving in the ruined remains of "ironically" liquid luck. Granger was crouched on a potions stool wand held at the ready. Her face was red and she was sadly staring at the remains of her work. As she looked up and locked eyes with him she flinched for the predetermined tongue lashing. Snape fixes his features and gave her just a hint of a shrugging of shoulders before turning to the source of the damage. He grimaced as his eyes faced a former love.

"Oh my God! Severus I didn't mean to startle you, did I?" Lily apologized profusely as she took in the mess

"Nothing that can't be started over." Severus shot Granger a look to silence the rant she looked to be building up on.

"Oh good. Severus listen as my closest childhood friend, I can only trust this task to you. I need you to test this hair and see my son returned to we're he is meant to be." Lily rushed out all the while staring into the Slytherins eyes.

(I pulled on the love I know he still holds for me. I'm sure he won't mind pushing his potions aside for me today.)

(Please, you old cow. Professor Snape is not so blind to buy into being puffed up. And you just caused the damage of minutes work!...Bitch!)

The thoughts of the two witches were as readable as a newspaper. So loud, so exposed, and so different. Severus paused as he thought over his answer he knew he would say yes. It was Lily he would always say yes. But this time it wasn't a knee jerking reaction. He wordlessly took the sample with a wave of his wand and begun preparing the test potion. Granger huffed and seemed to astutely ignore both of the adults as she began to clean the mess. As the potion began to simmer Lily went on and on about how great it would be to have her family while. The hour seemed to drag and even Granger wandered over to see the conclusion of the potion. Severus placed a Dictate quill into the liquid and it began to right.

**Born Ancestrys- French, English **

**Sex-Female**

**Closest Relations-Pierre, Granger**

**Relationship with Potter's-None**

There was silence in the dungeon. The three people alone in their own thoughts. The potions master felt saddened that reality had shown her cruel hand once more. The student recalled that she did have a French cousin that was denied guardianship over her because of being French. However, it was the thoughts of the one older witch in the room that over shadowed all.

**It's Not Him...**


	26. NLoCL chapter-(Blondes and Goblets)

**TWO WEEKS AFTER THE NIGHT OF TEARS.**

Slowly...she took Hayden into her mouth. Slowly bobbing up and down. Fleur felt him seem to stiffen and flex against her tongue. She began to bob he head faster humming at the same time. She felt him place his hands at the back of her head as he instinctively began to buck were he was sitting. Fleur began to need air so she tried to rise, up opening her mouth as she did so. Hayden moved like a man possessed flipping her around he ripped her thong from her. He shoved her face into the cushion and thrust in to her.

"HAYDEN!" She shrieked

His nails dig into ass as he thrust without rhythm it was primal the need to claim.

"Mine...And Mine Alone!" His growls got louder and more frequent

MINE...MINE AND MINE ALONE!!

With a roar Hayden continued his thrusting. His mind was racing how long could he keep this up. The fake DNA, the hair extensions, and fake breasts may have fooled the spells. But for how long he was slipping he was a killer. A Fucking Voorhees they walked towards death. But this wasn't death the old man kept coming up with lame "school Friendship Building tasks." It was so see through it was pathetic. Really always being followed by Hogwarts Professors. He had been in the library with his Veela when he had risen from their table to get a book. Low and be hold when he had returned to the table Professor Potter was there wanting to "help you with anything you need help researching." He grit his teeth then frowned as he realized something. Glancing down he discovered Fleur was Unconscious. He scowled pulled himself from her and he watched as blood seeped from her battered entrance. He left her room and walked into the hall and from the hall to the carriage door. He walked onto the grass and towards the Great Lake. He stood there in the dark. And he stood till the morning.

**Hermione...**

She sat in the Gryffindor window and looked out at the sky. She didn't know why but this night seemed sadder than the rest. She sighed so quiet. Crookshanks jumped into her arms and she slowly began to stoke his fur. Suddenly something moved on the edge of the forbidden Forest she watche the shape seem to glide along the edge. Then it disappeared from view. Hermione could not be sure, she felt as if the shape was looking at the castle.

**Barty Crouch...**

He carefully slunk towards the Goblet of fire. He glanced around. Not one single charm but an aging charm and revealing charm was around the goblet. He smirked the old coot was crazy after all. He briefly pondered why his master had been so wary of the headmaster. He then reasoned it was rumors spread by the light side. With a flick of his wand and a bit spell work the goblet blended to his will.

"You shall pic the one called the boy-who-lived, defeated of the dark Lord as a fourth competitor."

With a sputter and belch of red flame the paper with a name was accepted into the goblet. His work complete the death eater in disguise slunk off. He grinned as he thought of the expressions the students would make when the name appeared.

**Anne Dubois...**

She was beautiful she new that she was Veela. She was also cousin to the daughter of the minister of France. And yet she was doing something she never would have dreamed of doing. As she sat next to the door of Fleurs room she could hear the noise that Hayden was making. She unconsciously trailed her hand down into her own moist panties and began to work her own pleasure in time with Hayden's pace. Yes, Oh yes, Hayden faster please be rough with me. Damage me! Defile me honor! Faster and faster she pumped her fingers in time with Hayden.

**BANG! **The door flew open and Hayden stomped out into the hall and towards the exit. She sat frozen for a bit then she cautiously peaked into the room. Fleur lay there dead to the world legs open for the damage to be seen. Anne licked her lips imagining herself in the place of Fleur. The idea came to her before she could squash it. Glancing back at Fleur she went down the hall to follow Voorhees.

She walked outside and immediately waved her wand to cast a warming spell on herself. She looked around and for a moment she was afraid that she had lost him. Then as her eyes glanced at the lake shore she saw him. The moonlight it seamed to wash over him. She walked slowly till she stood beside him. Silence rained between them. And as it streached the more nervous Anne got.

"I hurt her." The rage and sorrow behind the statement was felt and flowed over her.

"I'm losing to the demons I can't unleash." This time it was an angry tone in each word.

"You can show them to me." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

He turned to look at her his green eyes.they know carried a different look to them darker hungrier. She took a half step back be fore she rallied herself.

"Are you sure, because once I start hunting. A Voorhees doesn't stop until he's done.

She looked down and bit her lip. Her eyes then glanced up and found his. And a Cheshire smile flickered across he face.

"...Ok...Then scare me Cowboy."

Hayden's eyes began to dance like emerald fire, their insane movements flickering left and right.

"**Run.**"

**The announcement of Champions**

The two schools waited in ill concealed impatience's the students and teachers waited for their sister school. At the head of the Great Hall the two headmasters stood lost in their own thoughts. Karkaroff was easily read by the students. Anyone with any observation, could see he was drinking in the excitement. Dumbledore on the other hand looked like his normal benevolent self, however if they could see inside his mind they would see nothing was farther than the truth. He was not happy not happy at all the little shit first born Potter was not being the sheep like his father. No he was a major headache, first arriving as a girl somehow fooling magic to read him as such and then slipping one past Severus. Fooling magic he could understand after all he himself had tricked a couple of magic contracts his day. He shook himself as he remembered Guilderoy. Tsk. Such poor fellow,tongue like a cat though he mused. Still how Harry had fooled the potion he had learned when lily came into his office. She had wailed then sobbed all through mouthfuls of lemon drops. Still as Madam Maxime was entering the room the students quieted down. The French students flowed into the great hall the Veela charm subtly being cast to give off a sense of calm over the populance. As the students and staff began to have small conversations among themselves. The goblet of fire sparked to life. It's blue flames became a light pink with reddish hues. The goblet began to puff. The goblet gave a yellow puff and a piece of paper flew out. Dumbledore snatched it out of the air and looked at the name.

"Representing the grand school of Hogwarts is...Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore read proudly.

The Hogwarts students jumped up and down the cheering and stomping their feet. Cedric swaggered up to the front of the hall. He paused to flash a smile to the crowd winning, smiles from the English professors and cheers from his fellow students. He then proceeded to the next room. The students were quieted down when the goblet's flames became dark red and the black smoke became thicker. The Durmstrang students began to stomp their boots and chant.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!

The fire flickered and a bang of a common going off with the piece of paper being snagged smartly out of the air by Karkoff.

"Representing the strongest and most impressive school of all of Europe..."

At this comment several students yell and booed the headmaster. The famous Weasley twins flipped him the bird and yelled out "Goat Fucker!" To the amusement and embarrassment of the Hogwarts population. The said student stood and stomped forward with a face set in a look of determination. Finally the flames turned baby blue. And the flames seemed to resemble fire flies winking in and out before disappearing. A large blue flame like a butterfly rose out of the goblet and gently fluttered into the outstretched hand of Madam Maxime.

"The student representing the beautiful school of Beauxbatons...shall be Fleur Delacour!" She finished with a broad smile.

**Fleur**

Her heart was pounding this was it. With the schooled features of aristocratic demeanor she glided to the front out the room. She turned and flashed her most winning smile to all. This was her moment as she reached the front of the Hall she curtsied and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She glanced around and her smile faltered a second, were was Hayden. She turned and walked into the chamber with the other champions.

**The Great Hall...**

The goblet didn't go out the student's whispered. The teachers watched as the goblet started spitting green flames. The goblet shot out a jagged piece of cloth. The paper started to float towards headmistress Maxime, however Dumbledore snatched the paper out of her grasp. His eyes twinkling as he read the name

"Harry Potter!"

Nothing happened, no one moved. Silence.

Dumbledore frowned his eyes diminishing for a moment.

"What exactly are you playing at Dumbledore?!" Kakaroff snarled "where is this young cheat?!"

"How dare you call my son a cheat. Harry! Harry come out where are you?!" Lily started frantically glancing around

Still nothing happened. Before anything could get out of total control someone took control. That someone was the one person who for once in his whole existence had a smart idea.

"How come the goblet just doesn't bring him here if it's so powerful?" Ronald Weasley asked no one I particular.

All eyes immediately locked onto the goblet. The thought was actually quite good. Could the goblet bring contestants to the Great Hall?

Before the English Headmaster stole the spotlight again, Madam Maxime asked the million galleon question.

"Goblet ver iz arry Potter?!" The question was followed by.

"Could you bring him here know!" Snarled Karkaroff.

The Golblet began to glow bright green. Then it started to glow red hot. The light grew brighter and britgher. The champions who had returned back to the main hall when the noise first started shielded their eyes. The goblet gave a great blast of magic and a shape was spat into the room. The light returned to normal and all the witches and wizards looked at the person standing in the center of a small crater. The person was male, well built and long black-hair. However the most catching feature was the eyes, eyes that dance to a unsung song. The man then spoak in a voice of absolute coldness. The pain and suffering the voice promised could be felt by all present.

**"Harry?! Why, There's no Harry here. I'm Voorhees. Hayden Voorhees at your service." Ah ahh hahahahahahahgaahhaahahhahahahahhahahahahhaahahhahahahahahahahahha!!"**


End file.
